Harry Potter contra Stormbreaker
by Guilherme McKinnon
Summary: Harry é um adolescente normal, até aquilo acontecer. Com a morte de seu padrinho sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo. Em poucos dias deixa de ser um estudante para se tornar um... espião. Muitas reviravoltas nessa trama cheia de aventura. CAP. 9 ON!
1. Trailer

**_N/A: _Nome da fic:** Harry Potter contra Stormbreaker  
**Autor da Fic:** Guilherme McKinnon ou Guilherme Aleixo  
**Categoria:** Ação/ aventura  
**Avisos:** Sem spoilers. Fic UA.  
**Resumo:** Harry é um adolescente normal, até aquilo acontecer. Comk a morte de seu padrinho sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo. Em poucos dias deixa de ser um estudante para se tornar um... espião. Muitas reviravoltas nessa trama cheia de aventura. Confira!

_**

* * *

**__**Trailer**_

_Uma teia de mentiras..._

(...) Gerente de banco. (...) Sirius sempre fora calado, gostava de música clássica (...), um bom vinho (...) e livros (...). Não parecia ter nenhuma namorada, aliás, amigo algum. Matinha a forma, nunca fumou e vestia roupas chiques e caras. Isso, basicamente, era tudo o que Harry sabia sobre seu padrinho.

_... tecida por gente muito poderosa..._

-Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore. Seu padrinho sempre falava de você.

-Engraçado. – murmurou Harry. – Ele nunca falou do senhor.

_... só pode levar a uma irrefutável verdade: nada é o que parece ser._

- E seu padrinho era (...) espião.

Harry não pôde conter o riso.

-Quer dizer... como James Bond?

_Uma missão fracassada..._

(...) Sirius soube que sua hora chegara. Quando viu inúmeros cartuchos de balas sendo lançados para fora da arma, sentiu um aperto no peito. Sentiu as balas batendo na lateral do carro e perfurando a lataria e tudo em que pôde pensar foi em Harry (...)

_... que precisa ser completada..._

-(...) Mas o mais importante, Harry, é que precisamos de sua ajuda.

-Minha ajuda?

_... por alguém bem preparado._

-(...) Desde que começou a andar, o garoto tem sido preparado para o serviço secreto... mas sem saber (...) ele morou em outros países, por isso fala francês, alemão e espanhol. Praticou escalada, mergulho e esqui. Aprendeu caratê. Está em excelente forma física (...) acho que Black queria que Harry fosse espião.

_Harry Potter contra Stormbreaker_

-Lembre-se, Harry Potter... nunca se é jovem demais para morrer.

* * *

**N/A2:** Olá pessoal... Minha mais nova fic: _Harry Potter contra Stormbreaker_... Devo avisá-los de que é uma fic UA (Universo Alternativo), não possui magia... A história é baseada no livro Alex Rider contra Stormbreker do Anthony Horowitz... Eu adaptei utilizando os nomes dos personagens de HP... A maioria dos personagens possui as características dos originais de Horowitz para não haver grandes mudanças na história, os nomes são dos nossos conhecidos personagens de Rowling...Todos os direitos pertencem aos dois autores... Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos e foi escria com o único intuito de divertir o leitor... Espero que gostem e deixem reviews...


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

"ALERTA DE INTRUSOS! ALERTA DE INTRUSOS!"

A sirene tocava em volume altíssimo, alertando a todos com aquela voz mecânica que algo estava errado. Muito errado. À medida que corria pelo corredor, Sirius se sentia incomodado com as luzes vermelhas piscando, tentando chamar a atenção do máximo de guardas possíveis. Por fim virara o corredor, a porta que usaria para escapar estava a alguns metros, era só...

Quando estava a dois metros, a porta de escancarou e um jovem guarda, que Sirius reconheceu como Jake, entrou, carregando uma submetralhadora automática. Sirius que avançava em velocidade, não pensou duas vezes, bateu um pé no chão, pegando impulso, colocou o outro pé na parede para impulsioná-lo para a frente e girou no ar, chutando o jovem rapaz em cheio no rosto, fazendo-o cair desacordado no mesmo instante. Sirius atravessou a porta e encontrou a moto preta que deixara ali. Subiu nela e num instante já voava palas estradas em direção ao vilarejo de pescadores próximo. Precisava avisar ao MI6 sobre aquilo. Aquele plano de Sayle, sua comparsa Nadia Vole e o psicótico Sr. Esgar não podia seguir adiante. Seria uma catástrofe.

Sirius olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que algumas motos pretas com guardas armados o seguiam. Acelerou a moto ao máximo. Não poderia ser pego naquele momento, se isso acontecesse seria morto. Não podia pensar naquilo. Não podia deixar Harry só no mundo. Depois de tudo o que acontecera com Tiago e Lílian. Sirius balançou a cabeça, espantando tais pensamentos. Não podia se distrair. Chegara finalmente à vila de pescadores, de nome Port Tallon. Ao mesmo tempo em que passava ao lado da baía, sentiu as balas das metralhadoras perfurando o solo ao seu redor. Olhou pelo retrovisor e viu, com uma pontada de pânico, que eles estavam a poucos metros, carregando enormes metralhadoras pretas e letais. Sem escolha, Sirius virou a moto, tombando-a e fazendo com que ela deslizasse, juntamente com ele, para baixo de um barco que estava de cabeça para baixo, ali no píer.

Assim que Sirius sumiu por baixo do barco, ambas as motos pararam ao lado e os motoqueiros sorriram debilmente uns para os outros. Apontaram suas enormes armas e metralharam o barco, deixando-o mais esburacado que uma peneira. Como não ouviram nenhum som vindo lá de baixo, um dos motoqueiros se arriscou e levantou a embarcação de madeira. A única coisa que havia lá era uma moto preta, soltando um feixe de gasolina que se espalhava por baixo das motos de todos.

No instante seguinte um _Jaguar XJ_ preto estourou um barracão ali perto e disparou em alta velocidade pela estrada. Enquanto Sirius se afastava, apertou um botão imperceptível no rádio digital e este girou, se transformando em uma tela, mostrando várias opções:

_Ejetar passageiro_

_Ejetar piloto_

_Ejetar piloto e passageiro_

_Ativar mísseis traseiros_

_Ativar metralhadoras frontais_

As opções continuavam abaixo, mas Sirius apertou simplesmente um _"Ativar mísseis traseiros"_ e sorriu brevemente quando os mísseis foram lançados e explodiram os motoqueiros, deixando uma nuvem de fogo e fumaça para trás. Sorrindo mais relaxado, Sirius Black voltou a apertar um botão quase invisível no rádio e este voltou a sê-lo. Colocando uma música alta, Sirius checou se seu cinto de segurança estava corretamente preso e estava. Acelerou o carro. Queria chegar em casa o mais rápido possível para ver Harry. Estava com saudades de seu querido afilhado. Olhou as paisagens que o cercavam. A estrada que percorria era à beira de um desfiladeiro. Muitos metros abaixo, descendo pelo desfiladeiro à direita, estava o mar e à sua esquerda estavam morros de gramas verde-brilhantes.

A música altíssima que entrava nos ouvidos de Sirius não permitiu que ele escutasse um helicóptero, se aproximando velozmente pela sua direita. Continuava a dirigir calmamente, por vezes checando se haviam mais motoqueiros seguindo-o. Um reflexo perpassou por seus olhos e ele olhou pela janela do passageiro. Ali, voando ao lado do carro, havia um helicóptero. E sentado na porta aberta do helicóptero, segurando uma metralhadora estava ele. Aquele homem era incrivelmente perigoso e Sirius sabia disso. Aquele homem de cabelos castanhos, de olhos castanho-escuros e pele pálida era temido em várias partes do mundo. Quando o homem lhe apontou a arma e sorriu gentilmente, Sirius soube que sua hora chegara. Quando viu inúmeros cartuchos de balas sendo lançados para fora da arma, sentiu um aperto no peito. Sentiu as balas batendo na lateral do carro e perfurando a lataria e tudo em que pôde pensar foi em Harry e em como a Grã-Bretanha ficaria após o desastre que se abateria sobre ela. Um desastre chamado Stormbreaker.

(**N/A:** MI6 é a sigla de _Military Intelligence, Section Six_ [Serviço Militar de Informações, Seção Seis. É o serviço secreto dos órgãos de informações britânicos e atua principalmente sob ordens do Ministério do Exterior).


	3. Gerente de Banco, hein?

_**Capítulo 1 – Gerente de Banco, hein!**_

Harry Potter acordou ao primeiro toque da campainha. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas por um instante ele ficou completamente imóvel na cama, de costas, cabeça largada no travesseiro. Ouviu o som de uma porta se abrindo e o ranger dos degraus na escada de madeira. A campainha tocou pela segunda vez, e ele olhou para o despertador brilhando ao seu lado: 3h02. Ouviu um tilintar, como se alguém tivesse deslizado a corrente de segurança da porta da frente.

Em um pulo, Harry se levantara da cama e já estava à janela aberta, os pés descalços afundando no carpete. A luz da lua espalhou-se por seu peito e ombros nus. Harry tinha catorze anos, corpo bem desenvolvido, atlético. Cabelos negros despenteados e curtos, olhos intensamente verdes e sérios. Ficou calado, apenas observando o que se passava no andar de baixo. Havia uma viatura de polícia estacionada em frente à porta de entrada. Viu a luz da entrada se acender, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria.

-A senhora é Sra. Black ou... – o policial consultou um bloquinho de anotações. – Sra. Potter?

-Não. Sou a governanta. O que foi? Aconteceu algo?

-Essa é a casa de Sirius Black?

-Sim. – confirmou a jovem ruiva, empalidecendo ligeiramente.

-Podemos entrar? – indagou o segundo policial.

E então, Harry entendeu tudo. Soube pelo jeito dos policiais falarem ou se referirem a Sirius. Soube pelo tom de voz deles. O tom de voz que as pessoas usam quando vem dizer que alguém muito próximo morreu. Correu até a porta do quarto e a abriu, permitindo que algumas palavras da conversa que se passava lá embaixo fossem ouvidas.

- ...acidente de carro... chamaram a ambulância... UTI... ninguém pôde fazer nada... sentimos muito.

Apenas algumas horas depois, sentado na cozinha foi que Harry entendeu. Observando a luz pálida do sol penetrar na cozinha ao amanhecer foi que absorveu a informação: seu padrinho, Sirius Black, estava morto. Harry nunca tivera ninguém a quem pudesse chamar de família, mas Sirius Black, seu padrinho e amigo fora o mais perto de uma família que Harry já chegara. Desde a morte de seus pais, quando era apenas um bebê, Harry fora morar com Sirius e desde então este fora o único familiar que conhecera. Com o passar dos anos, Sirius trabalhava cada vez mais, mas isso não o impedia de passar bastante tempo com seu _afilhado preferido_, e único, como costumava dizer. Entretanto, com as inúmeras e indispensáveis viagens que tinha que fazer, Sirius se viu obrigado a contratar uma pessoa para cuidar da casa e de Harry na sua ausência: esta era a moça que atendera a porta. Gina Weasley não era somente a governanta, mas também a melhor amiga de Harry e de agora em diante, provavelmente, seria sua tutora legal também. A moça ruiva era americana e viera para a Inglaterra sete anos antes com o intuito de virar advogada, mas acabou desistindo da carreira antes de se formar e viera trabalhar para Sirius e Harry.

Gina acabara de contar a ele, o que o garoto já sabia. Seu padrinho, Sirius Black, havia morrido. Quando voltava para casa, o carro dele bateu em cheio contra um caminhão. Morreu quase na hora. Não estava usando o cinto de segurança, dissera o policial. Do contrário poderia ter sobrevivido.

Apenas naquele momento, Harry percebeu que não conhecera o homem que o criara. Gerente de banco. As pessoas costumavam dizer que Harry era bem parecido fisicamente com Sirius. Sirius estava sempre viajando à negócios. Viajava de uma conferência para uma reunião para outra conferência, poucas dessas na própria Inglaterra. Sirius sempre fora calado, gostava de música clássica, em especial Mozart, um bom vinho, em geral àqueles do sul da França e livros, normalmente nacionais. Não parecia ter nenhuma namorada, aliás, amigo algum. Matinha a forma, nunca fumou e vestia roupas chiques e caras. Isso, basicamente, era tudo o que Harry sabia sobre seu padrinho.

-Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou a moça, entrando na cozinha. Perto dos trinta anos, tinha cabelos ruivos e compridos, rosto redondo e maroto. Gina Weasley era uma moça enérgica e bem humorada, embora não mantivesse o sorriso nessa ocasião.

-O que você acha que vai acontecer? – perguntou Harry, sério.

-Como assim?

-Com a casa. Comigo. Com você.

-Não sei. – ela encolheu os ombros em sinal de dúvida. – Acho que Sirius deve ter feito um testamento. Deve ter deixado instruções.

-Talvez fosse bom procurar no escritório. – murmurou Harry. O escritório de Sirius ocupava todo o último andar da casa. Era o único cômodo sempre trancado. Harry só estivera lá quatro ou cinco vezes, e nunca sozinho. Quando era menor, costumava fantasiar que devia existir algo estranho lá em cima: uma máquina do tempo ou um óvni. Porém, era somente um escritório com uma escrivaninha, alguns arquivos, estantes cheias de papéis e livros. _Coisas de banco_, era o que Sirius dizia.

-Sim, mas hoje não, Harry. Uma coisa de cada vez. – respondeu a ruiva.

De repente, como se acendessem uma lâmpada em sua mente, Harry voltou a ouvir a voz de Gina ecoar _"A polícia disse que ele não estava com o cinto de segurança"_. O rapaz de olhos verdes repetiu essas palavras em voz alta para que a ruiva as ouvisse.

-Sim, foi o que me disseram. – confirmou ela.

-Não parece estranho? Você sabe que ele era cuidadoso. Sempre usou cinto de segurança. Não me levava de carro até a esquina sem me mandar colocar o meu.

-Tem razão, é estranho. – ela parou um momento como se pensasse no que iria dizer em seguida: - Mas porque a polícia mentiria?

XxXxX

Naquele dia, Harry não fora à escola. Na verdade, não fizera nada a não ser receber visitas que apresentavam condolências pela sua perda. Não conhecia nenhuma das visitas, exceto a vizinha da frente, uma senhora fofoqueira e que adorava gatos, chamada Sra. Figg. Com ela descobrira que alguém morrera? Houve apenas mais duas visitas: um advogado que não sabia nada sobre testamentos, mas parecia ter sido contratado para organizar o enterro. A última visita fora um homem do banco onde Sirius trabalhava. Seu nome era Severo Snape, um homem pálido de cabelos escuros oleosos, usando terno barato.

-Nós do Banco Royal & General estamos muito chocados. – dissera o homem de nariz adunco que trabalhava no Departamento de Recursos Humanos. – Mas se houver algo que possamos fazer...

- O que vai acontecer? – tornou a perguntar Harry, pela segunda vez no dia.

-Não se preocupe. O banco cuidará de tudo. É o meu trabalho. Deixe por minha conta. – respondeu o homem de maus modos.

XxXxX

O dia do enterro chegou rápido. Harry vestiu um terno preto que estava há tempos no seu armário. Era irônico. Estrear uma roupa chique em um enterro. Dava uma sensação de desconforto no garoto.

Umas trinta pessoas compareceram ao enterro, embora Harry não reconhecesse quase ninguém. Assim que a cerimônia começou, um Rolls-Royce preto parou ali perto e um homem desceu do banco traseiro. Era um tipo comum, daqueles que você nem notaria se não falasse com você. Mas ao encarar seus olhos azuis brilhantes por trás dos óculos de meia-lua, Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Sentiu que aquele era um homem a se respeitar. Um homem que sem dúvida tinha poder. Seus cabelos eram completamente brancos e tinha uma barba razoável. Seu rosto era ligeiramente enrugado e seu nariz era curvado, dando a impressão de ter sido quebrado uma dúzia de vezes. Seus óculos em formato de meia-lua com armação dourada brilhavam ao sol matutino. Não tinha expressão no rosto e seus olhos eram de uma frieza ímpar. Seu terno cinzento dava a impressão de que o homem queria passar despercebido, embora não obtivesse sucesso.

Harry achou que ele era o homem mais sem vida daquele cemitério. Acima ou abaixo da terra. O garoto de olhos verdes sentiu um cutucão no ombro e ao se virar, viu Snape, que lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

-Aquele é Alvo Dumbledore. É o presidente do banco.

Os olhos verdes do garoto esquadrinharam o rosto do homem e seguiram na direção do Rolls-Royce. Haviam dois seguranças de terno preto, assim como as gravatas, e camisas brancas. E embora não fosse dos dias mais ensolarados, os seguranças usavam óculos escuros. Ambos assistiam ao enterro com o rosto inflexível. Harry olhou para eles, para Dumbledore e depois para as outras pessoas que se encontravam no cemitério. Será que todos conheciam Sirius Black? Por que nunca os vira antes? E por que era tão difícil acreditar que alguém ali trabalhasse de fato num banco?

- ...um bom homem, um patriota. Sentiremos sua falta. – terminou o padre.

As palavras que ele usara fizeram Harry desconfiar. Patriota? Isso significava que ele amava seu país. Porém, até onde ele sabia, Sirius Black mal ficava na Grã-Bretanha. Com certeza nunca fora daqueles que hasteiam a bandeira britânica. Olhou em volta na esperança de encontrar Gina, mas em vez disso viu Dumbledore caminhar em sua direção, dando a volta no túmulo com cuidado.

-Você deve ser Harry. – O presidente do banco era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto do que o garoto. – Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore. Seu padrinho sempre falava de você.

-Engraçado. – murmurou Harry. – Ele nunca falou do senhor.

Os lábios do homem se contraíram.

-Vamos sentir falta dele. Era um bom sujeito.

-Era bom em quê? – perguntou Harry. – Ele nunca falou do trabalho.

De repente Snape se aproximou, murmurando:

-Seu padrinho era gerente financeiro internacional, Harry. Era responsável pelas filiais no exterior. Você devia saber disso.

-Sei que vivia viajando. E sei que era muito cuidadoso. Em coisas como o cinto de segurança, por exemplo.

-Infelizmente, ele não foi tão cuidadoso. – retrucou Dumbledore rispidamente. Seus olhos frios como pedras de gelo perfuraram os olhos esmeraldinos de Harry e este se sentiu sendo examinado. – Espero que nos encontremos novamente. Mesmo... – e depois virou as costas, voltando para o carro.

Foi quando ele entrava no carro que aconteceu a cena. O motorista se esticou para abrir a porta traseira do Rolls-Royce e seu paletó se abriu mostrando a camisa. Não só a camisa. O chofer levava uma pistola automática num coldre de couro. Harry viu isso apesar de o homem, ao perceber o que acontecera, ter-se ajeitado rapidamente e puxado o paletó. Dumbledore também percebeu. Virou-se e tornou a olhar para Harry. Algo muito parecido com uma comoção passou-lhe pelo rosto frio. Depois entrou no carro, a porta se fechou e ele partiu.

Uma arma num enterro. Por quê?

-Vamos sair daqui. – disse Gina, surgindo de repente ao lado do garoto. – Cemitérios me fazem arrepiar de medo.

-É. E algumas figuras de arrepiar apareceram aqui hoje. – murmurou Harry.

Os dois saíram de fininho e foram para casa. O carro que os tinha levado ao enterro ainda esperava, mas eles preferiram ir andando. A caminhada demorou uns quinze minutos. Assim que dobraram a esquina da sua rua, Harry reparou que um furgão de mudança, com o letreiro STRYKER & FILHO pintado na lateral, estava estacionado em frente à sua casa.

-O que aquilo está fazendo...? – começou ele a dizer.

No mesmo instante, o furgão disparou com as rodas derrapando.

Harry não pensou duas vezes. Correu até a garagem e agarrou sua bicicleta, disparando o mais rápido que pôde atrás do veículo. Quem quer que dirigisse o furgão, fugiu assim que viu Harry e Gina. Harry tinha certeza disso. Agora só tinha que descobrir o porquê e era isso que ele ia fazer.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoal... Voltei com mais um capítulo da fic... Nd a comentar... Espero q gostem e deixem reviews... Até mais...

xD


	4. O Paraíso dos Carros

_**Capítulo 2 – O Paraíso dos Carros**_

Harry passou pelo rio, pedalando a bicicleta e desceu uma ladeira, seguindo o furgão a certa distância. A bicicleta era uma Condor Junior de corrida, feita para ele, sob encomenda, como presente de treze anos. Era uma bicicleta para adolescentes, com quadro Reynolds 531 rebaixado, mas rodas de aro grande para andar em velocidade, quase sem fazer força. Sirius a dera como um presente, nomeando a bicicleta como _Firebolt_. Ultrapassou um carro Mini e guiou a bicicleta por entre alguns carros que estavam entre ele e o furgão. Pôde ver o furgão virando a esquina e segundos depois, fez o mesmo, freando ao dar de cara com o local. O ferro velho STRYKER & FILHO ficava num terreno baldio atrás dos trilhos que saíam da estação Waterloo. Era cercado por um muro alto de tijolos, com cacos de vidro e arame farpado. Presa ao muro havia uma placa que dizia:

STRYKER & FILHO

_O Paraíso dos Carros..._

Tel. 020 7123-5392

_...ligue hoje mesmo!_

Dois portões de madeira estavam abertos, e Harry, do outro lado da rua, viu um barracão com uma guarita e, adiante, carros velhos desmantelados, empilhados em montes. Haviam retirado tudo que tivesse algum valor, e sobraram apenas as carcaças enferrujadas, uma sobre a outra, esperando a hora de alimentar o triturador.

Um vigia estava na guarita lendo um jornal. Ao longe, um guindaste ganhou vida e investiu contra um Ford Anglia destruído. Suas garras de aço enfiaram-se pelo pára-brisa do carro para içá-lo e tirá-lo dali. Um telefone tocou na guarita; o vigia se virou pata atendê-lo. Era o que Harry queria. Empurrando a bicicleta, disparou pelos portões. Estava cercado de lixo e sucata. O cheiro de diesel era forte e o ronco das máquinas, ensurdecedor. Harry viu o guindaste abocanhar outro carro, que foi suspenso pelas garras de aço e lançado em um triturador. Por um instante, o carro ficou pousado sobre duas abas. Depois as abas se ergueram, fazendo o carro capotar para dentro da vala. O operador, sentado numa cabine de vidro situada num dos lados do triturador, apertou um botão, e a máquina cuspiu fumaça preta. As abas espremeram o carro como se fosse um inseto gigante baixando as asas. O carro foi esmagado com um rangido estridente, até ficar do tamanho de um tapete enrolado. Em seguida, o operador empurrou uma alavanca e o carro foi cuspido para fora, como pasta de dente metálica, e fatiado por uma lâmina. Os pedaços despencaram no chão.

Apoiando a bicicleta num muro, Harry penetrou mais no terreno, engatinhando por trás da sucata. Com o ruído das máquinas, ninguém poderia ouvi-lo, mas mesmo assim teve medo de ser visto. Parou para tomar fôlego, passando a mão encardida pelo rosto. Seus olhos lacrimejavam com a fumaça. O ar era tão sujo quanto o chão em que pisava.

Harry já estava se arrependendo de ter ido àquele lugar, quando viu o que procurava. O furgão branco estacionado a alguns metros de onde ele estava. Ao seu lado estava um carro preto. O carro preto de Sirius. Harry conhecia muito bem aquele carro, pois era o estimado carro de Sirius. À primeira vista, o Jaguar parecia intacto, sem nenhum arranhão na carroceria negra. Claro que não tinha havido colisão com um caminhão nem com veículo algum. Harry reconheceu a placa do automóvel. Correu para perto do carro e então viu que estava realmente danificado. O pára-brisa fora destruído, assim como a janela do motorista. Harry deu a volta pelo capô. Chegou ao outro lado e gelou.

Sirius Black não havia morrido em um acidente. Era fácil ver o que o matara, até para alguém que jamais vira nada parecido. Uma rajada de balas atingira todo o lado do passageiro: despedaçou o pneu dianteiro, arrebentou o pára-brisa e as janelas e crivou a lateral. Harry passou os dedos sobre os buracos, sentindo o metal frio. Abriu a porta e olhou por dentro. Os bancos da frente, de couro bege-claro, estavam salpicados de estilhaços de vidro e manchas marrom-escuras. Não dava para duvidar que manchas eram aquelas. Ele já imaginava tudo. O lampejo da metralhadora, as balas dilacerando o carro, Sirius Black se contorcendo no banco do motorista...

Mas por quê? Para que matar um gerente de banco? E por que acobertar o assassinato? Como foi a polícia que deu a notícia, devia então estar envolvida. Será que mentiu de propósito? Nada fazia sentido.

-Você devia ter dado um jeito nisso ontem. Faça agora.

As máquinas deviam ter parado. Sem um silêncio repentino, Harry não teria ouvido os homens se aproximando. Olhou rapidamente para o outro lado através do volante. Eram dois, um vestindo macacão largo e outro vestindo terno escuro. Harry achou que conhecia o sujeito de terno. No enterro. Era o motorista, o homem armado. Tinha certeza disso.

Quem quer que fossem, estavam a poucos metros do carro, falando baixo. Mais alguns passos, chegariam até ele. Sem pensar, Harry se atirou dentro do automóvel, o único lugar possível para se esconder. Com os pés em gancho, puxou a porta e a fechou. Ao mesmo tempo, notou que as máquinas tinham voltado a funcionar, e não conseguia mais ouvir a conversa. Nem se atrevia a espiar. Uma sombra cruzou a janela quando os dois homens passaram. Mas foram embora. Estava a salvo.

Em seguida, algo atingiu o Jaguar com tanta força, que Harry gritou, e o impacto foi tão grande que o lançou de perto do volante para o banco de trás, sem que pudesse reagir. Ao mesmo tempo, a capota afundou e três imensas garras de aço perfuraram o carro como um garfo penetrando a casca de um ovo, fazendo entrar um rastro de poeira e luz do sol. Uma das garras arranhou sua cabeça: um pouco mais e teria arrebentado seu crânio. Harry deu um berro quando escorreu sangue sobre um olho. Tentou se erguer, mas levou outro safanão quando o carro foi arrancado do chão e ficou suspenso no ar.

O garoto de olhos verdes não conseguia ver nada. Nem se mexer. Sentiu um frio na barriga quando o carro fez um arco no ar, o metal rangendo e a luz girando. O carro foi içado pelo guindaste. Seria lançado no triturador. Com Harry lá dentro.

Tentou se levantar para se jogar pela janela, mas as garras do guindaste já tinham achatado a capota, prendendo-lhe a perna esquerda, que talvez já estivesse quebrada. Não sentia nada. Ergueu a mão e conseguiu esmurrar a janela traseira, mas era impossível quebrar o vidro. Mesmo que os operários estivessem olhando o Jaguar, não veriam movimento algum lá dentro.

Seu rápido vôo pelo desmanche terminou com um ruído de ossos se quebrando quando o guindaste largou o carro nas abas de aço do triturador. Harry tentava conter o enjôo e o desespero e pensar no que fazer. Tinha visto um carro ser triturado minutos antes. A qualquer momento, o operador poderia largar o carro na vala que mais parecia um caixão. A máquina era uma Lefort Shear de guilhotina lenta. Ao simples toque de um botão, as duas abas comprimiriam o carro com uma pressão de quinhentas toneladas. Depois de triturado, o carro, com Harry junto, não poderia ser reconhecido. Metal, e carne, seriam então retalhados em fatias. Ninguém nunca saberia o que ocorrera.

Ele tentou se libertar com toda a força. Porém, a capota estava baixa demais. Sua perna e parte das costas estavam presas. Então o mundo se inclinou e ele sentiu tudo escurecer. As abas tinham sido levantadas. O Jaguar deslizou para um lado e despencou na vala alguns metros abaixo. Harry sentiu a lataria se desfazendo à sua volta. O vidro traseiro explodiu e choveram cacos em sua cabeça; poeira e fumaça de diesel fizeram arder seu nariz e seus olhos. Não havia quase nenhuma luz agora, mas, olhando para trás, o garoto pôde ver a cabeça do imenso pistão que empurraria os restos do carro pelo buraco de saída, do lado contrário.

O som do motor da máquina Lefort Shear mudou, preparando-se para o golpe final. As abas de metal vibraram. Em poucos segundos, as duas se encontrariam, amarrotando o Jaguar como um saco de papel.

Harry deu um puxão como toda a força e ficou surpreso ao ver que a perna estava livre. Levou talvez um segundo, um segundo precioso, para entender o que acontecera. Ao ser lançado na vala, o carro caíra de lado. A capota se entortara novamente... o suficiente para soltá-lo. Suas mãos tentaram alcançar a porta, em vão. As portas também estavam tortas, não se abririam nunca. A janela traseira! Sem o vidro, ele poderia sair por ela, mas só se fosse rápido. Colocando o pé sobre o painel para impulsionar o corpo para a parte de trás do carro, Harry sem querer, chutou o rádio.

No mesmo instante, as abas começaram a se movimentar. O Jaguar rangeu ao ser esmagado sem piedade por duas placas de aço puro. A parte de trás da capota afundou ainda mais, fazendo com que a janela traseira sumisse de vista. Vidros se estilhaçaram e o eixo de uma das rodas estalou como a descarga de um raio. Harry sem saber o que fazer olhou em volta e tudo o que viu foi escuridão. A ultima saída à vista havia acabado de sair das opções do garoto. Foi nessa hora que viu o rádio. Harry percebeu que não era um rádio. Parecia uma pequena tela de computador. Haviam vários dizeres escritos em tópicos na cor azul e Harry notou que quanto mais o carro se amassava, mais os tópicos da tela ficavam vermelhos. Sem espaço para se mexer, Harry leu a frase salvadora e sem se perguntar de onde aquilo vinha, apertou o último tópico em azul: _Ejetar piloto e passageiro._

No segundo seguinte, a capota foi lançada para cima, assim como Harry foi, instantes depois. Ao mesmo tempo em que foi lançado do carro, sentiu um dos cadarços do tênis ficar preso em alguma coisa, e consequentemente, deixou-o para trás ao ser lançado no ar. Subiu apenas dois metros no ar, podendo assim aterrissar ajoelhado sobre as abas que acabavam de se fechar sobre o que poderia ser seu caixão.

Ao ficar de pé, deu de cara com um homem tão gordo que mal cabia dentro da pequena cabine do triturador. A barriga do homem se achatava contra o vidro; seus ombros se espremiam nos cantos. O cigarro balançou nos lábios dele quando ficou boquiaberto e arregalou os olhos. Lá estava um garoto trajando os farrapos de um terno. Uma manga inteira fora arrancada, e seu braço pendia nu, com manchas de sangue e óleo. Quando o operador se deu conta de tudo aquilo, caiu em si e desligou a máquina, Harry tinha sumido.

Escorregou pela lateral do triturador e pisou no chão com o pé calçado. Prestou atenção nos fragmentos de metal espalhados por todo lado. Se não tivesse cuidado, poderia cortar o pé descalço. A bicicleta estava onde a deixara, encostada num muro. Cuidadosamente, pulando num pé só, tentou alcançá-la. Ouviu às suas costas a cabine do triturador se abrir e os gritos de um homem, dando o alarme. Ao mesmo tempo, outro homem correu e parou entre Harry e a bicicleta. Era o motorista, o homem que ele vira no enterro. Seu rosto, contorcido de raiva, era de uma feiúra incomum.

-O que você acha que...?! – começou ele a dizer, enquanto enfiou a mão na jaqueta. Imediatamente, Harry se lembrou da arma e, sem medir as conseqüências, partiu para cima do sujeito.

Harry aprendia caratê desde os seis anos de idade. Uma tarde, sem dar explicação alguma, Sirius levou Harry a uma associação para a primeira aula e, desde então, ele ia lá uma vez por semana. Com os anos, passou por vários graus de _Kyu_, aprendiz. Mas apenas no ano anterior ganhara o primeiro _Dan_, faixa-preta. Quando entrou na Escola de Hogwarts, seu jeito e seu sotaque logo chamaram a atenção dos valentões da escola, três grandalhões de dezesseis anos. Certa vez, eles o encurralaram atrás do abrigo de bicicletas. A briga durou menos de um minuto e, depois disso, um dos valentões saiu de Hogwarts e os outros dois nunca mais encrencaram com ninguém.

Harry ergueu a perna, girou o corpo e deu um golpe. O chute por trás, _ushiro-gueri_, é considerado o mais letal do caratê. Seu pé atingiu o abdome do sujeito com tanta força que ele nem teve tempo de gritar. Surpreso, ficou com a boca entreaberta e os olhos esbugalhados. Depois, ainda com a mão dentro da jaqueta, desabou no chão.

Harry saltou por cima do homem, pegou a bicicleta e pulou no selim. Ao longe, outro homem corria em sua direção. Ele o ouviu gritar:

-Pare!

Em seguida, ouviu um estampido e uma bala passou raspando por ele. Harry agarrou o guidom e pedalou o mais rápido que pôde. A bicicleta disparou, trepidando pelo entulho, e atravessou os portões. Harry deu uma olhada para trás. Ninguém o seguia.

Com um pé descalço e o outro calçado, roupas em farrapos e o corpo sujo de sangue e óleo, Harry sabia que não estava com uma aparência nada boa. Mas então se lembrou dos últimos segundos que passou no triturador e suspirou aliviado. Ele poderia estar bem pior.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo postado... Espero q gostem... A partir do próximo capítulo irei responder às reviews... Obrigado a quem está lendo... Até mais...


	5. Banco Royal & General

_**Capítulo 3 – Banco Royal & General**_

O banco telefonou no dia seguinte:

-Aqui é o Severo Snape. Lembra-se de mim? Diretor do Departamento de Recursos Humanos do Banco Royal & General. Gostaríamos de saber se você poderia vir até aqui.

-Ir até aí? – Harry estava quase pronto e já atrasado para a escola.

-Hoje de tarde. Encontramos alguns papéis do seu padrinho. Precisamos falar com você... sobre sua situação.

Será que havia um tom de ameaça na voz daquele homem?

-A que horas? – perguntou Harry.

-Pode ser às quatro e meia? O banco fica na Liverpool Street. Podemos mandar um táxi...

-Estarei aí. – interrompeu Harry. – Vou de metrô.

Desligou o telefone.

-Quem era? – perguntou Gina, da cozinha. Ela estava preparando o café-da-manhã para eles, embora sua preocupação fosse outra. Não sabia por mais quanto tempo poderia morar com Harry. Não recebia mais o salário e comprava comida e pagava as contas da casa com suas economias. E o pior, seu visto de permanência estava quase vencido. Logo mais não teria nem permissão de continuar no país.

-Era do banco. – Harry entrou na cozinha vestindo o uniforme. Não contara a Gina o que acontecera no desmanche. Nem falou do escritório vazio. Sim, o cômodo em que ficava o escritório do padrinho fora esvaziado pela equipe STRYKER & FILHO. Harry descobrira que eles levaram tudo o que havia no escritório, assim que chegou do desmanche. Aparentemente, se aproveitaram que Harry e Gina estavam no enterro para esvaziar a sala e levar todos os documentos e tudo o que houvesse lá. – Vou lá hoje à tarde.

-Quer que eu vá junto?

-Não. Eu me viro.

Harry saiu da estação de metrô da Liverpool Street às quatro e quinze, ainda usando o uniforme da escola: casaco azul-escuro, calças cinza, gravata listrada. Foi fácil achar o banco. O Royal & General ocupava um prédio alto de fachada antiga, com a bandeira britânica tremulando uns quinze metros acima. Havia uma placa de bronze com o nome do banco perto da porta principal e uma câmera de segurança movendo-se lentamente na direção da calçada.

O moreno parou diante do prédio. Por um momento se perguntou se não seria um erro entrar. Se o banco tivesse alguma coisa com a morte de Sirius Black, talvez o tivessem chamado para se livrar dele.

Não. O banco não o mataria. Estava ficando paranóico. Balançando a cabeça, Harry entrou no banco.

Em um escritório no décimo sétimo andar, a imagem do monitor de segurança lampejou ao passar da câmera de rua número 1 para as câmeras do saguão número 2 e 3, mostrando Harry saindo da claridade lá fora e entrando num ambiente frio e sombrio. Um homem sentado a uma mesa esticou a mão e apertou um botão. A câmera aproximou o rosto de Harry até que ele encheu toda a tela do monitor.

-Então ele veio. – murmurou o presidente do banco.

-É o garoto? – quem perguntou era uma mulher de meia-idade. Seus cabelos grisalhos haviam sido presos a um firme coque no topo da cabeça da mulher. Seu rosto era um pouco enrugado pela idade, mas a expressão de severa firmeza marcava ainda mais a fundo o seu rosto. Usava um conjunto preto formal e chupava uma bala de hortelã. – Tem certeza disso, Alvo?

Alvo Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça:

-Ah, sim. Certeza absoluta. Você sabe o que fazer?

Essa pergunta foi dirigida ao motorista, parado em pé, desconfortável, meio arqueado. Seu rosto estava branco como giz. Ficara assim desde que tentara deter Harry no desmanche.

-Sim, senhor. – respondeu ele.

-Então faça. – disse Dumbledore, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

XxXxX

Na recepção, Harry perguntou por Severo Snape e sentou-se num sofá de couro, perguntando-se distraidamente por que tão pouca gente entrava e saía. O saguão era amplo e arejado, com chão de mármore castanho, três elevadores de um lado e, acima de uma mesa, uma fileira de relógios mostrando o horário em todas as grandes cidades do mundo. Mas poderia ser a entrada de qualquer lugar: de um hospital, de uma casa de espetáculos, de uma agência de viagens. O lugar não tinha identidade própria.

O sinal de chegada de um dos elevadores tocou e a porta se abriu. Snape apareceu com o terno de sempre, mas com gravata diferente.

-Desculpe-me por tê-lo feito esperar, Harry. Veio direto da escola?

Harry não disse nada, apenas levantou-se para que seu uniforme respondesse à pergunta do homem.

-Vamos até meu escritório. – disse Snape. Ele apontou. – Pelo elevador.

Harry não notou a quarta câmera dentro do elevador porque ela estava escondida atrás de um espelho de duas faces, que cobria a parede do fundo. Também não viu o sensor térmico perto da câmera. Este voltava-se para ele o tempo todo, transformando sua imagem numa massa pulsante de cores diferentes, mas nenhuma deles indicava que levasse escondida uma arma ou faca. Num piscar de olhos, a máquina enviou a informação a um computador, que a analisou instantaneamente e enviou um sinal para o circuito que controlava o elevador. _Tudo certo. Ele está desarmado. Siga para o décimo quinto andar._

-Chegamos! – Snape sorriu e conduziu Harry por um longo corredor com piso de madeira, sem carpete, e iluminação moderna. As várias portas eram intercaladas por quadros emoldurados, pinturas abstratas em cores vivas. – Minha sala é um pouco adiante. – Snape apontou o caminho.

Eles já haviam passado por três portas quando Harry parou. Cada porta tinha uma placa com o nome de quem trabalhava ali, e Harry reconheceu uma delas: "1504 – Sirius Black". Letras brancas em plástico preto.

-Sim era aí que seu padrinho trabalhava. Ele vai fazer muita falta. – disse ele balançando a cabeça tristemente.

-Posso entrar? – perguntou Harry.

-Por que você quer entrar? – perguntou Snape surpreso.

-Estou curioso para ver onde ele trabalhava.

-Sinto muito. – lamentou Snape. – A porta deve estar trancada e eu não tenho a chave. Outro dia, quem sabe? – Snape indicou o caminho novamente. Usava as mãos como um mágico, como se delas fosse sair um naipe de cartas. – Minha sala é essa aí ao lado.

Entraram na 1505. Era uma sala grande, quadrada, com três janelas que davam vista para a estação. Lá fora, apareceu um lampejo vermelho e azul, e Harry se lembrou da bandeira que tinha visto lá de baixo. O mastro ficava bem junto do escritório de Snape. A sala tinha mesa e cadeira, dois sofás, uma geladeira num canto e, nas paredes, algumas gravuras. Uma sala de trabalho entediante. Perfeita para um executivo enfadonho.

-Por favor, Harry, sente-se. – disse Snape. Ele foi até a geladeira. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

-Tem Coca-Cola?

-Tem. – Snape abriu uma lata, encheu um copo e o deu na mão de Harry. – Quer gelo?

-Não, obrigado. – Harry deu um gole. Não era Coca. Nem mesmo Pepsi. Ele reconheceu o gosto melado e repugnante de algum refrigerante vagabundo e se arrependeu de não ter pedido água. – Então, sobre o que você quer falar comigo?

-Sobre o testamento do seu padrinho.

O telefone tocou, e com outro gesto, desta vez para pedir desculpas, Snape atendeu. Falou por um instante e desligou.

-Desculpe, Harry. Tenho de voltar à recepção. Você se importa de esperar?

-Não, tudo bem. Pode ir. – Harry se ajeitou no sofá.

-OK. Volto em cinco minutos. – com mais um gesto de desculpa, Snape saiu.

Harry esperou alguns segundos. Em seguida, derramou o refrigerante em um vaso com planta e se levantou. Foi à porta e voltou para o corredor. No final do corredor, apareceu uma mulher carregando uma pilha de papéis, que depois desapareceu por uma porta. Nem sinal de Snape. Rapidamente, Harry avançou até a porta 1504 e girou a maçaneta. Snape dissera a verdade: estava trancada.

Voltou ao escritório de Snape. Daria tudo para ficar alguns minutos sozinho no escritório de Sirius Black. Alguém devia ter achado os papéis do morto muito importantes a ponto de escondê-los dele. Invadiram sua casa e levaram tudo o que encontraram no escritório. Talvez a sala ao lado revelasse o motivo. Em que exatamente Sirius Black se metera? E seria por isso que fora assassinado?

A bandeira tremulou de novo, chamando a atenção de Harry para a janela. O mastro se projetava precisamente entre as salas 1504 e 1505. Se conseguisse alcançá-lo, poderia pular para a saliência que percorria o prédio pelo lado de fora junto à sala 1504. Claro, ele estava a quinze andares de altura. Se errasse o salto, seriam uns sessenta ou setenta metros de queda. Era uma idéia besta. Nem valia a pena pensar muito.

Harry abriu a janela e passou pelo parapeito. Melhor não pensar muito mesmo. O negócio era fazer, e ponto. Afinal de contas, se estivesse no chão ou num trepa-trepa no pátio da escola, seria como brincadeira de criança. A parede de tijolos nus até a calçada, os carros e os ônibus andando como miniaturas lá embaixo e o vento batendo no seu rosto é que davam medo. Não pense, aja.

Harry desceu até a saliência do lado de fora do escritório de Snape. Com as mãos para trás, segurou firme na esquadria da janela. Respirou fundo. E pulou.

Uma câmera instalada num escritório do outro lado da rua mostrou Harry lançando-se no espaço. Dois andares acima, Alvo Dumbledore ainda estava diante da tela. Fez um estalido com a boca. Um som banal.

-Eu não disse? – afirmou. – O garoto é extraordinário.

-O garoto é totalmente louco. – retrucou a mulher.

-Bem, talvez seja disso que precisemos.

-Você vai ficar sentado aí vendo o garoto se matar?

-Vou ficar sentado aqui torcendo para que ele sobreviva.

Harry calculara perfeitamente o pulo. Ficou pendurado, com as pernas no ar. Devagar, num esforço tremendo, puxou o corpo para cima, com os dedos enganchados no metal frio. Não olhou para baixo. Só esperava que nenhum pedestre olhasse para cima.

Depois disso, tudo ficou mais fácil. Ele se equilibrou no mastro e se atirou na saliência do lado de fora da sala de Sirius Black. Precisava ter cuidado. Um pouco mais para a esquerda, daria de cara com a parede do prédio; um pouco mais para o outro lado, despencaria na certa. Afinal, caiu no lugar exato, agarrando-se firme ao parapeito com as duas mãos, e ergueu o corpo até ficar na altura da janela. Só então pensou que ela podia estar trancada. Se estivesse, teria que voltar.

Não estava. Harry puxou a janela e alçou o corpo para o segundo escritório, uma cópia perfeita do primeiro: os mesmos móveis, o mesmo carpete, até uma gravura parecida na parede. Foi até a mesa e sentou. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma fotografia sua, tirada no verão anterior na ilha caribenha de Guadalupe, onde fora mergulhar. Uma foto menor estava enfiada no canto do porta-retratos. Harry com cinco ou seis anos. Ficou surpreso com as fotografias. Nunca imaginara Sirius Black como um sujeito emotivo.

Harry deu uma olhada no relógio. Já haviam passado três minutos desde que Snape saíra da sala dizendo que voltaria em cinco. Se ele quisesse encontrar alguma coisa no escritório, tinha de ser rápido. Abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha. Havia cinco ou seis pastas grossas. Harry olhou uma por uma. Logo de cara viu que não tinham relação alguma com documentos de banco.

Na primeira estava escrito: "VENENOS PARA O SISTEMA NERVOSO – NOVOS MÉTODOS DE DISSIMULAÇÃO E DISSEMINAÇÃO".

Harry colocou de lado essa pasta e olhou a segunda: "ASSASSINATOS – QUATRO ESTUDOS DO CASO". Cada vez mais perplexo, folheou depressa as outras pastas, que continham papéis sobre ações antiterroristas, a rota do urânio na Europa e técnicas de interrogatório. A última pasta tinha uma etiqueta simples: "STORMBREAKER".

Harry abriu a pasta e olhou a primeira folha. Era uma foto aproximada pela lente telescópica de um satélite. Mostrava a entrada de uma mina. A legenda dizia _"Mina de estanho Dozmary"_. Mas antes que Harry virasse a página, a porta se abriu e dois homens entraram. Um era Snape. O outro era o motorista que estivera no desmanche. Harry sabia que não adiantava tentar explicar o que fazia ali. Estava sentado à mesa com a pasta Stormbreaker nas mãos. Ao mesmo tempo, reparou que os dois homens não se surpreenderam ao vê-lo ali. Da forma como irromperam na sala, já esperavam encontrá-lo.

-Isto aqui não é um banco. – disse Harry. – Quem são vocês? Meu padrinho trabalhava para vocês? Vocês o mataram?

-Quantas perguntas. – resmungou Snape. – Sinto dizer que não estamos autorizados a dar respostas.

O outro homem ergueu a mão e Harry viu que segurava uma arma. Ficou em pé atrás da mesa, segurando a pasta como para se proteger.

-Não... – começou Harry, sem tempo de terminar a frase.

O homem atirou. Não houve explosão. A arma cuspiu algo estranho em Harry, que sentiu um baque forte no coração. Sua mão se abriu e a pasta caiu no chão, as folhas e fotos se espalhando. Depois suas pernas perderam a força, a sala girou e ele desabou.

**N/A:** Olá pessoal (se é que alguém está lendo isso)... Aqui está o novo cap... Agora vou responder as reviews:

ivania dolores cuz bezerra: Muito obrigado pelo seu comentário... Espero que goste do novo capítulo...

Simon de Escorpiao: Q bom que você gostou... Alex Rider é uma história muito legal... Muito empolgante, eu recomendo... Espero que goste desse capítulo...

Até mais pessoal...


	6. Caça Abatida

_**Capítulo 4 – Caça abatida**_

Harry abriu os olhos. Logo, ainda vivia! Bela surpresa!

Ele estava deitado na cama de um quarto grande e confortável. A cama era moderna, mas o quarto, antigo, com vigas de um lado ao outro do teto, lareira de pedra e janelas estreitas, com esquadria de madeira decorada. Harry já vira quartos desse tipo em livros, quando estudou Shakespeare. Ele diria que o quarto da casa era elisabetano¹. Tinha que ser em algum lugar do campo. Não havia ruído de trânsito. Ele via as árvores lá fora.

Alguém trocara as roupas dele. Não estava com o uniforme da escola. Vestia um pijama largo, que, pela sensação, parecia de seda. Por causa da luz lá fora, supôs que estivesse anoitecendo. Viu seu relógio sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e esticou o braço para pegá-lo. Marcava doze horas. Eram quatro e meia da tarde quando foi atingido por uma espécie de dardo envenenado. Já tinha perdido uma noite inteira e metade do dia.

Havia um banheiro junto ao quarto; tinha ladrilhos muito brancos e um chuveiro imenso dentro de um boxe cilíndrico de vidro e metal cromado. Harry tirou o pijama e ficou por cinco minutos debaixo do jato de água fumegante. Sentiu-se melhor depois do banho.

Voltou ao quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa. Alguém estivera na casa dele. Ali estavam todas as suas roupas, penduradas em ordem. Imaginou o que Snape teria contado a Gina. Talvez tenha inventado uma história para explicar seu sumiço. Pegou uma calça militar camuflada da Gap, moletom e tênis Nike, vestiu-as. Então, sentou na cama e esperou.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, ouviu um toque-toque, e a porta se abriu, uma jovem asiática com uniforme de enfermeira entrou sorridente.

-Ah, você está acordado! E vestido! Como está se sentindo? Não muito zonzo, espero. Por favor, venha comigo. Sr. Dumbledore está à sua espera para o almoço.

Harry não deu um pio. Acompanhou-a pelo corredor e desceu um lance de escadas. A casa era realmente elisabetana, corredores revestidos com lambris de madeira, candelabros rebuscados e pinturas a óleo de velhos barbudos usando túnicas e golas com pregas engomadas. Os degraus levaram a um salão alto com sacadas, tapete sobre o piso de lajotas e uma lareira tão grande que caberia um carro. Uma mesa de madeira comprida e lustrosa estava posta para três. Alvo Dumbledore e uma mulher com rosto severo, que desembrulhava uma bala, já estavam sentados. Seria a mulher de Dumbledore?

-Harry. – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso contido, como se não gostasse muito de sorrir. – É bom tê-lo conosco.

Harry sentou-se à mesa dizendo "Não tive muita escolha".

-É. Não sei direito o que Snape tinha na cabeça quando atirou em você daquele jeito, mas acho que assim foi mais fácil. Deixe-me apresentá-lo à minha colega, Sra. McGonagall.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça. Seus olhos pareciam examiná-lo em detalhe, mas ela não disse nada, apenas manteve a boca fechada, tão apertada que parecia uma linha horizontal.

-Quem são vocês? – perguntou Harry. – O que querem de mim?

-Tenho certeza de que você tem muitas perguntas. Mas, primeiro, vamos comer. – Dumbledore deve ter apertado algum botão escondido ou estava sendo ouvido, pois no mesmo instante uma porta se abriu e um garçom, com casaca branca e calças pretas, apareceu trazendo três pratos. – Espero que goste de carne. – emendou Dumbledore. – Hoje temos _carré d'agneau_.

-Você quer dizer "cordeiro assado".

-O _chef_ é francês.

Harry esperou todos serem servidos. Dumbledore e Sra. McGonagall beberam vinho tinto. Harry preferiu água. Finalmente Dumbledore falou.

-Assim como você já deve ter deduzido, o Banco Royal & General não é um banco. Na verdade não existe... é só fachada. Daí se conclui, claro, que seu padrinho não trabalhava num banco. Trabalhava para mim. Meu nome como lhe disse no enterro, é Dumbledore. Sou o diretor-geral da Divisão de Operações Especiais do MI6. E seu padrinho era, na falta de palavra melhor, espião.

Harry não pôde conter o riso.

-Quer dizer... como James Bond?

-Mais ou menos, apesar de não nos interessarmos por números-zero-zero e tudo mais. Ele era um agente de campo altamente qualificado e muito corajoso. Cumpriu com sucesso missões no Irã, em Washington, em Hong Kong e no Cairo, só para citar algumas. Imagino que essa revelação seja chocante para você.

Harry se lembrou do morto, de tudo o que sabia sobre ele. Sua privacidade. As longas ausências quando se encontrava no exterior. Um braço enfaixado aqui, um hematoma no rosto ali. Pequenos acidentes, justificava-se ele para Harry. Sem falar nos aparatos que Harry achou no carro dele. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

-Não estou chocado. – concluiu.

-A sorte de Sirius Black acabou na última missão. – disse Dumbledore enquanto cortava uma fatia perfeita de carne. – Ele estava trabalhando secretamente aqui na Inglaterra, na Cornualha, e retornava a Londres para apresentar um relatório quando foi assassinado. Você viu o carro dele no pátio.

-Stryker & Filho. – Harry pensou alto. – Quem são eles?

-Apenas pessoas que trabalham para nós. Temos um orçamento apertado. Por isso temos de contratar terceiros. Sra. McGonagall é chefe de Operações Especiais. Ela confiou essa missão ao seu padrinho.

-Sentimos muito a perda dele, Harry. – a mulher falou pela primeira vez, no entanto, não parecia sentir nada.

-Vocês sabem quem o matou?

-Sim.

-Vão me contar quem foi?

-Não. Agora não.

-Por que não?

-Porque você não precisa saber disso. Ainda não.

-Está bem. – Harry largou a faca e o garfo. Na verdade, não tinha comido nada. – Meu padrinho era espião. Graças a vocês, ele morreu. Descobri muita coisa, então vocês me deixaram desacordado e me trouxeram aqui. Por falar nisso, onde estou?

-Este é um de nossos centros de treinamento. – disse McGonagall.

-Vocês me trouxeram para cá porque não querem que eu conte a ninguém o que sei. É isso? Porque, se for, assino o Decreto de Segredos de Estado² ou o que vocês quiserem que eu faça, mas depois gostaria de voltar para casa. Isso é tudo loucura. Já estou cheio. Vou embora.

-Não é tão fácil assim. – disse Dumbledore após uma tossida seca.

-Porque não?

-A verdade é que você chamou nossa atenção tanto no desmanche quanto no nosso escritório na Liverpool Street. Também é verdade que tudo o que você sabe e tudo o que estou a ponto de lhe contar não deve sair daqui. Mas o mais importante, Harry, é que precisamos de sua ajuda.

-Minha ajuda?

-Sim. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa. – Já ouviu falar em um homem chamado Herod Sayle?

-Li o nome dele nos jornais. – disse Harry depois de pensar um pouco. – Tem a ver com computadores. E tem cavalos de corrida. Ele não é de algum lugar do Egito?

-Não. É do Líbano. – Dumbledore bebeu um gole de vinho. – Vou contar a história dele, Harry. Tenho certeza de que vai achar interessante. – fez uma pausa como que para saber por onde começar. – Herod Sayle nasceu na mais completa miséria num bairro pobre de Beirute. O pai dele era um barbeiro fracassado. A mãe era lavadeira. Ele tinha nove irmãos e quatro irmãs, todos vivendo em três pequenos cômodos, junto com uma cabra. Quando garoto, Herod não estudava e acabaria desempregado, analfabeto, como toda a família. Mas, aos sete anos, um acontecimento mudou a vida dele. Quando caminhava pela Rua das Olivas, no centro de Beirute, viu um piano despencar da janela do décimo quarto andar de um prédio. Aparentemente, estava sendo levado de um lugar para outro e caiu. Pois bem, um casal de turistas americanos andava na calçada logo abaixo e seria esmagado, não resta dúvida, se Herod não tivesse pulado para empurrá-los. O piano não caiu sobre eles por um triz. É claro que ficaram imensamente gratos ao menino pobre, e aí se soube que eram muito ricos. O casal investigou a vida de Herod e descobriu que ele vivia na miséria... As roupas que ele usava tinham passado pelos nove irmãos. Em sinal de gratidão, eles mais ou menos o adotaram. Levaram-no de Beirute e o matricularam numa escola aqui na Inglaterra, onde teve um progresso surpreendente. Foi um aluno brilhante e, enorme coincidência, aos quinze anos sentava-se ao lado do garoto que se tornaria primeiro-ministro da Inglaterra. O atual primeiro-ministro, aliás. Os dois estudaram juntos. – Pausa para outro gole de vinho. – Vou avançar mais na história. Depois do colégio, Sayle entrou na Universidade de Cambridge, onde tirou primeiro lugar no curso de economia. Iniciou uma carreira que foi só sucesso. Montou uma estação de rádio, uma gravadora de discos, uma empresa de programas de computador... e arranjou tempo para comprar cavalos de corrida, embora, por alguma razão, eles sempre ficassem em último lugar. Mas o que nos chamou a atenção foi seu mais recente invento. Um computador totalmente revolucionário que ele batizou de Stormbreaker.

_Stormbreaker._ Harry lembrou-se da pasta que encontrou no escritório de Sirius. As peças começavam a se encaixar.

-O Stormbreaker está sendo fabricado nas Empresas Sayle. – disse McGonagall. – Comenta-se muito sobre o _design_ do computador. O teclado é preto, assim como o gabinete...

-Com um raio branco impresso na lateral. – emendou Harry, que tinha visto uma foto do computador na revista especializada _PC Review_.

-Não tem apenas uma aparência diferente. – interrompeu Dumbledore. – É feito com uma tecnologia inteiramente nova. Usa o que se chama de processador esférico. Acho que você não entende disso.

-É um circuito integrado dentro de uma esfera de silício, com cerca de um milímetro de diâmetro. – disse Harry. – A produção é 90 mais barata que a de um _chip_ comum, pois o circuito é todo lacrado e não precisa de ambiente esterilizado para a fabricação.

-Ah sim... – Dumbledore pigarreou. – Bem, a questão é que hoje as Empresas Sayle farão um pronunciamento histórico. Planejam doar dezenas de milhares desses computadores. Na verdade, a intenção deles é garantir que toda escola de ensino médio da Grã-Bretanha receba um Stormbreaker. É uma generosidade inigualável, o modo de Sayle agradecer ao país que o acolheu.

-Então, o cara é um herói.

-É o que parece. Ele escreveu uma carta para a Downing Street³, alguns meses atrás:

_"Prezado Primeiro-Ministro:_

_O senhor deve se lembrar de mim do tempo de escola. Há quase quarenta anos vivo na Inglaterra e desejo retribuir de um modo que nunca seja esquecido, expressando o que eu realmente sinto por este país."_

-A carta descreve a doação, termina com um "Humildemente" e é assinada pelo próprio homem. É claro que todo o governo ficou eufórico.

-Os computadores estão sendo montados na fábrica de Sayle em Port Tallon, na Cornualha. Serão enviados a todo o país no final do mês e, no dia 1º de abril, haverá uma cerimônia especial no Museu de Ciência, em Londres. O primeiro-ministro apertará o botão que vai conectar todos os computadores... todos. E, isto é altamente confidencial, aliás, Sr. Sayle ganhará a cidadania britânica, o que obviamente ele sempre quis.

-Bem, fico contente. – comentou Harry. – Mas você ainda não me disse o que isso tem a ver comigo.

Dumbledore olhou para McGonagall, que acabara de comer enquanto ele falava. A agente desembrulhou outra bala de hortelã e tomou a palavra.

-Há algum tempo nosso departamento, Operações Especiais, está preocupado com Sr. Sayle. O fato é que achamos que a bondade dele é grande demais para ser verdadeira. Não vou entrar em detalhes, Harry, mas estamos de olho nos negócios dele... Ele tem contatos na China e ex-União Soviética, países que nunca foram nossos aliados. O governo pode até pensar que ele é um santo, mas há nele um lado desumano, também. E o esquema de segurança em Port Tallon nos preocupa. Ele tem uma espécie de exército particular. Age como se tivesse algo para esconder.

-Mas nem todos escutam o que temos para dizer. – resmungou Dumbledore.

-Exatamente. O governo está tão entusiasmado em botar a mão nesses computadores que não vai escutar ninguém. Foi por isso que decidimos mandar um agente nosso até a fábrica. Para todos os efeitos, foi verificar a segurança. Mas, na verdade, o trabalho dele era ficar de olho em Herod Sayle.

-Você está falando sobre o meu padrinho. – observou Harry. Sirius Black dissera que ia a uma conferência sobre seguros. Outra mentira numa vida de mentira.

-Sim. Ele estava lá havia três semanas e, como nós, não simpatizou com Sr. Sayle. Em seus primeiros relatórios, descreveu-o como uma pessoa de pavio curto e desagradável. Ao mesmo tempo, teve de admitir que tudo parecia certo. A produção estava em dia; os Stormbreakers, quase prontos. E todos pareciam satisfeitos. Então recebemos uma mensagem. Black não podia falar muito porque a ligação era de um telefone comum, mas nos disse que não podíamos deixar os Stormbreakers saírem da fábrica e que estava a caminho de Londres. Partiu de Port Tallon às quatro da tarde. Nem chegou à rodovia. Sofreu uma emboscada numa estrada deserta no campo. A polícia local encontrou o carro de Black. E nós demos um jeito de trazê-lo para cá.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Podia imaginar a cena. Uma pista sinuosa com árvores floridas. O brilho do Jaguar preto passando em velocidade. Num cruzamento, outro carro à espera...

-Por que está me contando tudo isso? – perguntou.

-Porque comprova o que estamos dizendo. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Tínhamos dúvidas sobre Sayle, por isso enviamos um de nossos agentes. Nosso melhor agente. Ele encontrou alguma coisa e foi morto. Talvez Black tenha descoberto a verdade...

-Não estou entendendo. – interrompeu Harry. – Sayle está doando os computadores. Não vai lucrar nada com eles. Em troca, ganhará a cidadania britânica. Ótimo! O que ele tem para esconder?

-Não sabemos. – disse Dumbledore. – Não sabemos mesmo, mas queremos descobrir. E rápido, antes que esses computadores saiam da fábrica.

-Serão despachados em 31 de março. – completou McGonagall – Daqui a apenas duas semanas. – Ela olhou para Dumbledore, que concordou com a cabeça. – É por isso que precisamos mandar alguém a Port Tallon. Alguém que continue o trabalho no ponto em que seu padrinho parou.

-Espero que não estejam pensando em mim. – disse Harry, depois de uma risada tensa.

-Não podemos mandar outro agente. – prosseguiu McGonagall. – O inimigo já mostrou as garras. Matou Black. Está esperando que enviemos alguém no lugar dele. Temos de enganá-lo de algum jeito.

-É preciso mandar alguém que não seja notado. – completou Dumbledore. – Alguém que possa vasculhar tudo e contar para nós sem ser pego. Pensamos em mandar uma mulher que pudesse se infiltrar lá como secretária ou recepcionista. Mas tive uma idéia melhor. Alguns meses atrás, uma dessas revistas de computador fez um concurso. _Seja o primeiro a usar o Stormbreaker. Viaje a Port Tallon e conheça Herod Sayle em pessoa._ Esse era o primeiro prêmio, que foi ganho por um garoto, aparentemente um prodígio em informática. Chama-se Felix Lester. Catorze anos. Da sua idade. E também é um pouco parecido com você. É aguardado em Port Tallon em menos de duas semanas.

-Espere aí...

-Você já demonstrou ser extraordinariamente corajoso e talentoso. – disse Dumbledore. – Primeiro no desmanche... aquilo foi um golpe de caratê, não? Desde quando você aprende caratê? – como Harry não respondesse, Dumbledore continuou. – Depois, naquele testezinho que arranjamos para você no banco. Qualquer garoto que se pendure numa janela do décimo quinto andar apenas para matar a curiosidade deve ser um tanto especial. E eu acho que você é realmente especial.

-Queremos que trabalhe conosco. – disse McGonagall. – Há tempo suficiente para lhe darmos em treinamento básico, não que vá precisar disso, provavelmente, e podemos equipá-lo com aparelhos que vão ajudá-lo. Depois, daremos um jeito de você tomar o lugar desse garoto. Você irá às Empresas Sayle no dia 29 de março. É a data em que eles esperam esse garoto, o Lester. Você ficará lá até 1º de abril, o dia da cerimônia. É o período ideal. Você vai conhecer Herod Sayle, ficar de olho nele e nos contar o que achou. Quem sabe você até descubra o que seu padrinho investigou e por que o mataram. Você não vai correr nenhum perigo. Afinal, quem desconfiaria que um garoto de catorze anos é espião?

-Tudo o que pedimos é que nos diga o que viu. – Dumbledore disse. – É só o que queremos. Duas semanas da sua vida. Uma oportunidade de termos certeza de que esses computadores são mesmo o que se espera. Uma oportunidade de servir o país.

Dumbledore tinha terminado a refeição. Seu prato estava completamente limpo, como se não tivesse sido usado. Pousou o garfo e a faca, deixando-os perfeitamente alinhados. -E então, que tal?

Houve uma longa pausa.

Dumbledore observou Harry com interesse contido. McGonagall desembrulhou outra bala de hortelã, com os olhos negros fixos no papel amassado entre os dedos.

-Não. – respondeu Harry.

-Como?!

-É uma idéia maluca. Não quero ser espião. Quero ser jogador de futebol. Aliás, da minha vida cuido eu. – Foi difícil encontrar as palavras certas. Tudo aquilo era tão absurdo que ele quase caiu na gargalhada. – Por que não pedem a esse Felix Lester que bisbilhote para vocês?

-Nós não acreditamos que ele se dê tão bem quanto você. – resmungou Dumbledore.

-Talvez ele seja melhor em jogos de computador. – Harry sacudiu a cabeça. – Desculpe. Só não estou a fim. Não quero me envolver nessa história.

-É uma pena. – disse Dumbledore. A voz não mudou muito, mas as palavras tiveram um tom grave, ameaçador. Seu jeito estava diferente também. Durante a refeição, ele fora cortês; não amistoso, mas pelo menos humano. De repente, essa atitude desapareceu. Harry se lembrou do som de uma descarga de privada. O lado humano de Dumbledore tinha ido por água abaixo. – Talvez seja melhor discutirmos seu futuro. – prosseguiu. – Goste ou não, o Banco Royal & General tem a sua custódia.

-Entendi você dizer que o banco não existia.

Dumbledore ignorou o comentário.

-Sirius Black deixou, é claro, a casa e o dinheiro para você. No entanto, está tudo em um fundo até que você complete vinte e um anos. E nós controlamos o fundo. Sinto dizer, portanto, que haverá mudanças. A garota americana que vive com você...

-Gina?

-Srta. Weasley. O visto de permanência dela expirou. Ela terá que voltar para os Estados Unidos. Pensamos em colocar a casa à venda. Infelizmente, você não tem parentes para ficar com a sua tutela. Isso significa que deverá sair da Escola de Hogwarts. Será enviado a um orfanato. Há um que conheço nos arredores do Surrey, o St. Brutus. Não é um lugar muito agradável, mas não vejo alternativa.

-Vocês estão me chantageando! – exclamou Harry.

-De forma alguma.

-Mas, se eu concordar em fazer o que pedem...

Dumbledore olhou para McGonagall.

-Ajude-nos que o ajudaremos. – disse ela.

Harry pensou um pouco. Sabia que não tinha alternativa. Não enquanto aquelas pessoas controlassem seu dinheiro, sua vida, seu futuro.

-Você falou em treinamento. – disse o garoto.

-É por isso que o trouxemos para cá, Harry. – assentiu McGonagall. – Este é o centro de treinamento. Se concordar com nossa proposta, podemos começar já.

-Começar já... – Harry repetiu as duas palavras sem gostar nem um pouco do sentido delas. Dumbledore e McGonagall aguardavam uma resposta. Ele suspirou. – Está bem. Parece que não tenho muita escolha.

Harry olhou para as fatias de cordeiro em seu prato. Caça abatida. Era assim que ele se sentia.

* * *

(**N/A¹:** Estilo artístico e arquitetônico surgido no reinado de Elisabete I da Inglaterra 1533-1603).

(**N/A²:** O Decreto de Segredos de Estado _Official Secrets Act_, em inglês foi aprovado pelo Parlamento britânico em 1911 e emendado em 1989. Ele proíbe os servidores e ex-servidores públicos, e também os jornalistas e escritores, de revelar qualquer informação considerada confidencial).

(**N/A³:** Nos números 10, 11 e 12 da Downing Street, em Londres, estão, respectivamente, a casa do primeiro-ministro britânico, o Ministério do Exterior e da Comunidade Britânica e a residência do líder de governo no Parlamento. O nome é muitas vezes usado como sinônimo de "governo britânico").

**N/A:** Mais um cap. de Stormbreaker atualizado... Espero que gostem... Sempre que houver um termo desconhecido dos leitores, eu colocarei o que significam em N/As no final dos capítulos... Qualquer dúvida, me avisem que eu respondo, ok??

Até mais pessoal...


	7. ZeroZeroNada

_**Capítulo 5 – Zero-Zero-Nada**_

Pela milésima vez, Harry xingou Alvo Dumbledore com palavrões que nem imaginava conhecer. Eram quase cinco horas da tarde, embora pudessem ser cinco da manhã: o céu pouco mudara o dia inteiro. O tempo estava nublado, frio, rigoroso. Ainda caía uma garoa fina, levada horizontalmente pelo vento, encharcando a roupa supostamente à prova d'água de Harry e misturando suor e sujeira, congelando-o até os ossos.

Harry desdobrou o mapa e verificou sua localização mais uma vez. Devia estar perto do último PE do dia, o último ponto de encontro, mas não enxergava nada. Encontrava-se numa trilha estreita de cascalho, que estalava sob seus coturnos. O caminho serpenteava pela encosta de uma montanha, com um enorme precipício à direita. Harry estava em algum lugar dos Brecon Beacons¹ e tinha de haver uma vista, que estava encoberta pela chuva e pela luz do crepúsculo. Algumas árvores, com folhas duras como espinhos, curvavam-se para o lado de fora do monte. Atrás, abaixo, à frente dele, era tudo a mesma coisa. Terra de ninguém.

Seu corpo doía. A mochila Bergen de dez quilos que o obrigaram a carregar pressionava seus ombros e ele tinha bolhas estouradas nas costas. O joelho direito, sobre o qual caíra mais cedo, parara de sangrar, mas ainda doía. Os ombros estavam esfolados e havia um talho de um lado do pescoço. Seu uniforme camuflado, trocara a calça camuflada por um uniforme de verdade, mal cabia nele, apertado nas pernas e sob os braços, mas folgado no resto do corpo. Estava perto da exaustão, quase cansado demais para sentir onde doía. Não fossem os comprimidos de glicose e cafeína do estojo de sobrevivência, ele teria parado horas antes. Ele sabia que se não encontrasse logo o PE, não teria condições de prosseguir. Aí ele seria expulso do curso. "Descartado", como diziam. Eles iam gostar. Harry sentiu o sabor da derrota, dobrou o mapa e forçou-se a continuar.

Era o nono dia, ou talvez o décimo, de treinamento. A noção de tempo começou a se dissipar, amorfa, como a chuva. Depois do almoço com Alvo Dumbledore e McGonagall, ele fora levado do casarão para uma cabana tosca de madeira no campo de treinamento, a alguns quilômetros de distância. Havia no total nove dessas cabanas, cada uma mobiliada com quatro camas de ferro e quatro armários de aço. Uma quinta cama fora espremida numa delas para acomodar Harry. Outras duas cabanas, pintadas de cor diferente, ficavam lado a lado. Uma era cozinha e refeitório; a outra tinha privadas, pias e chuveiros, sem uma única torneira de água quente à vista.

No primeiro dia, Harry fora apresentado ao encarregado do treinamento, um sargento negro em plena forma física. Era o tipo de homem que se gabava de já ter visto de tudo. Até que viu Harry. Ele examinou o novato por um longo minuto antes de falar.

-Não é minha função fazer perguntas. – disse ele – Mas, se fosse, eu desejaria saber em que eles estão pensando ao mandar crianças para cá. Você tem idéia de onde está, garoto? Aqui não é parque de diversões. Nem é o Club Mediterranée. – ele dividiu a palavra nas cinco sílabas e as disse destacadamente. – Você ficará comigo por onze dias, e esperam que eu lhe dê um treinamento que deveria durar catorze semanas. Isso não é só loucura: é suicídio.

-Não pedi para vir para cá. – disse Harry.

Subitamente o sargento se enfureceu.

-Só fale comigo quando eu permitir! – vociferou. – E, quando falar, dirija-se a mim como "senhor". Entendeu?

-Sim, senhor. – Harry achou o homem pior ainda que seu autoritário professor de Geografia.

-Há cinco unidades operacionais aqui, por enquanto. – prosseguiu o instrutor. – Você ficará na Unidade K. Não usamos nomes. Eu não tenho nome. Você não tem nome. Se alguém perguntar o que faz aqui, não diga nada. Alguns homens podem pegar pesado com você. Outros ficarão incomodados com a sua presença. É uma pena. Mas tem que conviver com isso. Há outra coisa que você deve saber. Posso fazer algumas concessões. Você é um garoto, não um adulto. Mas, se reclamar, será descartado. Se chorar, será descartado. Se não se adaptar, será descartado. Cá entre nós, garoto, eu acho um grande erro você estar aqui e estou louco para descartar você.

Depois disso, Harry reuniu-se à Unidade K. Como o sargento previra, ninguém ficou contente em vê-lo.

Eram quatro homens. Como Harry logo descobriu, a Divisão de Operações Especiais do MI6 enviava seus agentes para o mesmo centro de treinamento utilizado pelo Serviço Aéreo Especial, o SAS². Boa parte do treinamento seguia os métodos do SAS, como a formação e o número de pessoas das equipes. Por isso havia quatro homens, cada um com uma habilidade específica. E um garoto, aparentemente sem nenhum dom especial.

Todos tinham por volta de 25 anos e estavam largados nos beliches num silêncio amistoso. Dois fumavam. Um deles desmontava e tornava a montar sua arma, uma pistola Browning High Power de 9 mm. Cada um recebera um codinome: Lobo, Raposa, Águia e Serpente. Dali por diante Harry ficou conhecido como Filhote. O líder, Lobo, era aquele com a arma: Não muito alto, musculoso, rosto ligeiramente pálido, cabelos castanhos cortado rente, rosto bonito, mas que possuía algumas rugas ao redor dos olhos, deixando-o prematuramente envelhecido.

Ele foi o primeiro a falar. Baixou a arma e fitou Harry com os frios olhos cinza-escuros.

-Então, quem diabos você pensa que é? – protestou ele.

-Filhote. – respondeu Harry.

-Uma droga de estudante! – Lobo falava com sotaque estranho, levemente estrangeiro. – Eu não acredito. Você está na Operações Especiais?

-Estou proibido de abrir a boca. – Harry foi até sua cama e sentou. O colchão era tão duro quanto o estrado. Apesar do frio, havia apenas um cobertor. Lobo balançou a cabeça e sorriu sem graça, resmungando:

-Olhem o que nos mandaram. 007? Mais parece Zero-Zero-Nada!

Depois disso, o apelido pegou. Zero-Zero-Nada foi como passaram a chamá-lo.

Nos dias seguintes, Harry seguiu à sombra do grupo, não integrado a ele, mas não muito distante. Fazia quase tudo o que os outros faziam. Aprendeu a interpretar mapas, a se comunicar por rádio e a prestar primeiros socorros. Participou de uma aula de combate sem armas e foi jogado no chão tantas vezes que teve de reunir toda a sua vontade para se convencer a levantar de novo.

Depois fez o curso de ataque. Berraram com Harry cinco vezes, tentando intimida-lo, enquanto ele enfrentava o pesadelo dos exercícios com redes e escadas, túneis e valas, balançando em cordas penduradas e escalando paredes, provas que se sucediam por quase meio quilômetro no meio da mata próxima das cabanas. Harry achava aquilo o parque de diversões do inferno. Na primeira tentativa, caiu da corda numa cova que parecia ter sido socada de logo gelado de propósito. Encharcado e imundo, recebeu do sargento a ordem de voltar ao início. Harry supôs que nunca chegaria ao fim, mas da segunda vez terminou o percurso em 25 minutos, tempo que diminuiu para 17 minutos no final da semana. Esfolado e exausto, estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Até mesmo Lobo só conseguia realizar o percurso em 12 minutos.

Lobo manteve a hostilidade para com Harry. Os outros três homens simplesmente o ignoravam, mas Lobo fazia tudo para zombar dele e humilhá-lo. Era como se Harry o tivesse insultado por ter sido colocado mo grupo. Uma vez, rastejando por sob as redes, Lobo deu um pontapé e errou o rosto de Harry por um triz. É claro que, se o coturno o tivesse acertado, ele diria que fora um acidente. De outra vez teve sucesso, passando uma rasteira em Harry e fazendo-o voar pelo refeitório com a bandeja, os talheres e um prato fumegante de cozido. Cada vez que falava com Harry, usava o mesmo tom debochado: "Boa noite, Zero-Zero-Nada. Não faça xixi na cama".

Harry mordia os lábios e não dizia nada. Ficou feliz quando os quatro homens foram enviados para um curso de sobrevivência de um dia na selva, que não fazia parte de seu treinamento, mesmo que o sargento o tivesse feito trabalhar dobrado, já que os outros estavam fora. Harry preferia ficar sozinho.

No oitavo dia, Lobo esteve perto de acabar de vez com Harry. Foi no Matadouro.

O Matadouro não era real, mas a réplica de uma embaixada usada para exercitar o SAS na libertação de reféns. Harry observou a Unidade K entrar na casa duas vezes, da primeira lançando-se do teto, e acompanhou as operações no circuito fechado de TV. Os quatro homens estavam armados. Harry não participou desse treino porque alguém, em algum lugar, tinha decidido que ele não devia portar armas. Dentro do Matadouro, foram espalhados manequins, para simular reféns e terroristas. Derrubando portas e detonando granadas de efeito moral, com várias explosões ensurdecedoras, a fim de imobilizar os ocupantes da casa, Lobo, Raposa, Águia e Serpente completaram a missão com sucesso em ambas as vezes.

Em outra ocasião, Harry foi com eles. O Matadouro estava cheio de armadilhas. Eles não haviam sido informados quais eram. Os cinco estavam desarmados. A missão era simplesmente atravessar de uma ponta à outra da casa sem serem _"mortos"_.

Quase conseguiram. No primeiro cômodo, feito para parecer uma imensa sala de jantar, encontraram detonadores sob o tapete e sensores infravermelhos cruzando as portas. Foi uma experiência aterrorizante para Harry, andar na ponta dos pés atrás dos quatro homens, observando-os desmontar os dois dispositivos e usar fumaça de cigarro para evidenciar os raios infravermelhos, invisíveis de outro modo. Estranho ficar com medo de tudo sem ver nada. No corredor de entrada, atrás de um biombo japonês, havia um detector de movimento que disparava uma metralhadora (Harry supôs que estivesse carregada com festim). A terceira sala estava vazia. A quarta era uma sala de estar com saídas, algumas janelas francesas, do outro lado. Havia uma armadilha feita com um fio fino como cabelo esticado por toda a extensão da sala, e as janelas francesas tinham alarme. Enquanto Serpente cuidava do alarme, Raposa e Águia se preparavam para desativar a armadilha, tirando do cinto uma placa com circuito eletrônico e várias ferramentas.

Lobo os interrompeu. "Deixem isso. Vamos dar o fora". Nesse mesmo instante, Serpente deu um sinal: desativara o alarme. As janelas francesas estavam abertas. Serpente foi o primeiro a sair. Depois, Raposa e Águia. Harry seria o último, mas no momento em que chegou à saída, Lobo bloqueava o caminho.

-Que azar, Zero-Zero-Nada. – disse lobo com a voz suave, quase gentil.

A próxima coisa que Harry sentiu foi o punho de Lobo contra o seu peito, lançando-o para trás com uma força incrível. Pego de surpresa, Harry perdeu o equilíbrio e foi caindo; lembrou-se da armadilha de fio e torceu o corpo para se desviar dela. Em vão. Sua mão esquerda de apoio bateu no fio. Ele até sentiu o fio em seu pulso. Caiu no chão, arrastando a armadilha consigo. E então...

A granada de efeito moral HRT é usada frequentemente pelo SAS. É um dispositivo pequeno que contém uma mistura de pó de magnésio e fulminato de mercúrio. Quando o fio detonou a granada, o mercúrio explodiu, não apenas ensurdecendo Harry, mas também fazendo-o estremecer tanto que seu coração parecia a ponto de estourar. Ao mesmo tempo, o magnésio incendiou-se e ardeu por dez longos segundos. A luz era tão ofuscante que não fazia diferença fechar os olhos. Harry ficou deitado de cara no chão duro de madeira, as mãos apertando a cabeça, incapaz de se mexer esperando aquilo acabar.

Mas não terminou aí. Quando o magnésio se consumiu, foi como se toda a luz tivesse apagado junto. Harry se levantou cambaleante; não conseguia enxergar e nem ouvir, nem sabia mais onde estava. Seu estômago se embrulhou. A sala girou em volta. No ar, o cheiro forte dos produtos químicos.

Dez minutos depois, ele saiu da sala tropeçando. Lobo, sem expressão alguma no rosto, estava à espera dele com os outros, e Harry percebeu que deveria ter-se desviado antes de bater no chão. Irado, o sargento caminhou na sua direção. Harry não esperava ver nem sombra de preocupação na cara do sujeito, o que não seria de surpreender.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu lá, Filhote? – exigiu o sargento. Como Harry não respondeu, ele prosseguiu. – Você arruinou o exercício. Estragou tudo. Poderia ter detonado a unidade inteira. É melhor começar a me contar qual foi o erro.

Harry olhou para Lobo que desviou o olhar. O que ele deveria dizer? Contar a verdade?

-Então? – o sargento esperava.

-Não aconteceu nada, senhor. – disse Harry. – Só não prestei atenção no caminho. Pisei em alguma coisa e houve uma explosão.

-Se fosse uma operação de verdade, estaria morto. – disse o sargento. – Eu não disse? Foi um erro me mandarem uma criança. E uma criança burra e desajeitada, que não olha onde pisa... o que é pior ainda!

Harry ficou onde estava, só ouvindo. Pelo canto do olho, viu Lobo dando uma risadinha. O sargento também viu.

-Você acha engraçado, Lobo? Pois vá lá fazer a faxina. E hoje à noite tratem de descansar um pouco. Todos. Porque amanhã vocês vão fazer uma caminhada de 40 quilômetros. Ração de campanha. Sem fogueira. É um curso de sobrevivência. Se resistirem, talvez tenham motivo para dar risada.

Harry lembrou dessas palavras exatamente vinte e quatro horas depois. Passara as últimas onze andando, seguindo a trilha que o sargento havia determinado para ele no mapa. O exercício começou às seis horas, depois do café-da-manhã de lingüiça e feijão, quase no escuro. Há muito tempo, Lobo e os outros haviam sumido ao longe, à frente dele, embora estivessem carregando mochilas de vinte e cinco quilos. Tinham somente oito horas para completar o percurso. Por causa da sua idade, deram doze horas a Harry.

Ele passou por uma curva, os pés fazendo o cascalho estalar. Alguém apareceu adiante dele. Era o sargento. Tinha acabado de acender um cigarro, e Harry chegou a vê-lo guardar os fósforos no bolso. Ao topar com ele ali, Harry voltou a sentir a vergonha e a raiva do dia anterior, e ao mesmo tempo se esvaiu a vontade que lhe restava. De repente, Harry sentiu-se cheio de Dumbledore, de McGonagall, de Lobo... de toda aquela maluquice. Num esforço derradeiro, cambaleou pelos últimos cem metros e parou. Chuva e suor escorriam por seu rosto. Os cabelos, agora encardidos, grudavam na testa.

-Onze horas e cinco minutos. Nada mal, Filhote. Mas os outros chegaram três horas atrás. – disse o sargento olhando para o relógio.

Palmas para eles, pensou Harry. Mas não disse nada.

-De qualquer modo, você deve continuar até o último PE. – prosseguiu o sargento. – É bem ali.

Apontou para um paredão. Não um paredão inclinado; um bem vertical. Rocha bruta de cinqüenta metros de altura, sem sinal de apoio para as mãos ou os pés. Só de olhar, Harry sentiu o estômago encolher. Sirius Black o levara para fazer escaladas, na Escócia, na França, na Europa inteira. Mas nunca tentara nada tão difícil assim. Não sozinho. Não cansado daquele jeito.

-Não consigo. – disse. Enfim essas duas palavras saíram facilmente.

-Não ouvi. – pressionou o sargento.

-Eu disse que não consigo subir, senhor.

-"Não consigo" não é uma expressão que usamos por aqui.

-Não me importo. Estou cheio. Estou... – a voz de Harry desafinou. Não confiava em si mesmo para prosseguir. Permaneceu ali, apático, esgotado, esperando o golpe final.

Que não veio. O sargento fitou-o por um demorado minuto. Balançou a cabeça lentamente.

-Escute, Filhote. – disse ele. – Sei o que aconteceu no Matadouro.

Harry levantou os olhos.

-Lobo se esqueceu do circuito fechado de TV. Nós filmamos tudo.

-Então por quê...? – Harry tentou dizer.

-Deu queixa dele, Filhote?

-Não, senhor.

-Quer fazer alguma reclamação contra ele, Filhote?

Houve uma pausa.

-Não, senhor.

-Ótimo. – o sargento apontou para a rocha, indicando com o dedo o caminho de subida. – Não é tão difícil quanto parece. – disse ele. – E eles estão esperando por você lá em cima. Há uma refeição fria excelente. Ração de campanha. Não vai querer perder essa.

Harry respirou fundo e foi adiante. Ao passar pelo sargento, cambaleou e estendeu a mão para se firmar, esbarrando nele.

-Desculpe, senhor. – disse.

Ele levou vinte minutos para chegar ao topo e realmente a Unidade K já estava lá, com todos acocorados perto de três pequenas barracas que deviam ter sido montadas de tarde. Duas para serem ocupadas por dois homens. Uma, a menor, para Harry.

Serpente, um sujeito magro e loiro que falava com sotaque escocês, olhou para Harry. Numa das mãos, tinha uma lata de carne assada fria e, na outra, uma colher de chá.

-Eu não achava que você ia conseguir. – disse ele. Harry notou certa simpatia na voz do homem. Pela primeira vez não o chamavam de Zero-Zero-Nada.

-Eu também não achava. – respondeu Harry.

Lobo estava agachado sobre uma pretensa fogueira, tentando atear-lhe fogo com dois pedaços de sílex. Raposa e Águia o observavam. Não estava conseguindo. As pedras produziam faíscas minúsculas, e os pedaços de jornal e as folhas que ele pegara já estavam úmidos demais. Lobo esfregou as pedras várias vezes. Os outros olhavam de cara fechada.

Harry pegou a caixa de fósforos que tinha surrupiado do bolso do sargento, quando fingiu que escorregara junto ao pé do rochedo.

-Isso talvez sirva. – disse. Atirou a caixa de fósforos no chão e foi para a tenda.

* * *

(**N/A¹:** Região montanhosa que forma o maior maciço de arenito do País de Gales).

(**N/A²:** O SAS, ou _Special Air Service_, é um regimento do Exército britânico que se destina a operações especiais. Foi criado no Egito, em 1941, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, para atacar pistas de pouso alemãs e italianas. Desde então, tem atuado em quase todas as campanhas militares de que o Reino Unido participou e se especializou também em atividades antiterroristas como no resgate dos reféns na embaixada do Irã em Londres, em 1980).

**N/A:** É isso aí pessoal... Mais um capítulo de Stormbreaker postado... Espero q gostem... Até o próximo capíttulo...


	8. Não é Brincadeira

_**Capítulo 6 – Não é Brincadeira**_

No escritório em Londres, McGonagall estava sentada enquanto Alvo Dumbledore lia o relatório. O sol brilhava. Um pombo andava para lá e para cá pelo parapeito da janela, como se montasse guarda.

-Ele está se saindo muito bem. – disse Dumbledore, enfim. – Realmente extraordinário. – Virou a página. – Mas estou vendo que ele não treinou tiro ao alvo.

-Você pensava em dar uma arma para ele? – perguntou Minerva.

-Não. Não seria uma boa idéia.

-Então, por que teria de treinar tiro ao alvo?

-Não podemos dar uma arma a um adolescente. – disse Dumbledore, uma sobrancelha erguida. – Por outro lado, não acho que possamos mandá-lo a Port Tallon de mãos abanando. Seria bom você conversar com Dursley.

-Já conversei. Ele está cuidando disso.

McGonagall se levantou como se fosse sair, mas hesitou ao chegar à porta.

-Será que ocorreu a você que Black possa ter preparado o afilhado para tudo isso? – perguntou ela.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Ter preparado Harry para substituí-lo. Desde que começou a andar, o garoto tem sido preparado para o serviço secreto... mas sem saber. Veja, ele morou em outros países, por isso fala francês, alemão e espanhol. Praticou escalada, mergulho e esqui. Aprendeu caratê. Está em excelente forma física. Não sei... acho que Black queria que Harry fosse espião.

-Mas não tão cedo. – acrescentou Dumbledore.

-Concordo. Você sabe tanto quanto eu, Alvo: ele ainda não está pronto. Se o enviarmos às Empresas Sayle, vai acabar morto.

-Talvez. – A palavra soou fria, pragmática.

-Ele só tem catorze anos! Não podemos fazer isso!

-Não temos opção. – Dumbledore levantou-se e abriu a janela, deixando entrar o ar e o som do tráfego. O pombo fugiu do parapeito, amedrontado. – Todo esse negócio me assusta. O primeiro-ministro vê o Stormbreaker como uma grande cartada, para ele e para seu governo. Mas ainda não gosto de alguma coisa em Herod Sayle. Você contou ao garoto sobre Tom Riddle?

-Não. – disse McGonagall, balançando a cabeça.

-Então, está na hora de contar. Foi Tom quem matou o padrinho dele. Tenho certeza. E, se Tom estiver trabalhando para Sayle...

-O que você fará se Tom Riddle matar Harry Potter?

-Não é problema nosso, Sra. McGonagall. Se o garoto morrer, essa será a prova definitiva de que há algo errado. No mínimo vai me permitir suspender o projeto Stormbreaker e examinar a fundo o que está ocorrendo em Port Tallon. De certo modo, até ajudaria se ele fosse assassinado.

-O garoto ainda não está pronto. Vai cometer erros. Logo descobrirão quem ele é. – lamentou McGonagall. – Não acho que Harry tenha grandes chances.

-Concordo. – Dumbledore voltou da janela. O sol bateu na diagonal sobre seu ombro. Seu rosto ficou na sombra. – Agora é tarde demais para se preocupar com isso. – disse ele. – Não temos mais tempo. Interrompa o treinamento. Vamos mandá-lo para lá.

XxXxX

Harry estava agachado, com o estômago revirado, na traseira de um avião militar C-130, a baixa altitude. Havia doze homens sentados em duas filas em torno dele, a Unidade K e duas outras. Já havia uma hora que o avião voava a cem metros de altura, seguindo pelos vales galeses, mergulhando e manobrando para se desviar dos picos das montanhas. Uma única lâmpada vermelha estava acesa por trás de um emaranhado de fios, aumentando o calor na cabine lotada. Harry sentiu os motores vibrarem dentro dele. Era como se viajasse num misto de centrífuga com forno de microondas.

Só de pensar em saltar de um avião com um guarda-chuva gigante de seda, Harry ficava com um medo danado, mas naquela manhã ele fora informado de que não saltaria. Ordens de Londres. Disseram que não poderiam correr o risco de ele quebrar uma perna, e Harry intuiu que seu treinamento havia terminado. Mesmo assim, ensinaram-lhe como dobrar um pára-quedas, controlá-lo, saltar de um avião e pousar. No final do dia, o sargento, o mandou seguir no vôo, apenas por experiência. Agora, perto da zona de salto, Harry sentia-se quase inconformado. Todos saltariam, e ele ficaria ali sozinho.

-H menos cinco...

A voz do piloto foi ouvida pelo alto-falante, distante e metálica. Harry cerrou os dentes. Faltavam cinco minutos para o salto. Viu os homens tomando posição e verificando a tira que prendia cada um à linha estática¹ do avião. Ele estava sentado perto de Lobo. Para sua surpresa, o sujeito continuava completamente calado, imóvel. Era difícil acreditar, mas, na meia escuridão, sua expressão parecia de medo.

Houve um zumbido alto e a luz mudou de vermelho para verde. O co-piloto saiu da cabine de comando e passou entre todos, segurou na maçaneta e puxou a porta do fundo do avião, fazendo o ar frio inundar o ambiente. Harry via a noite por um quadrado. Chovia. A chuva uivava. A luz verde começou a piscar. O co-piloto deu tapinhas nos ombros da primeira dupla, e Harry os viu inclinar-se de lado e depois se atirar do avião. Por um instante, estiveram ali, estáticos, na porta de saída. Em seguida sumiram, como fotografia amassada levada pelo vento. Mais dois homens os seguiram. Depois, outros dois, até que sobrou apenas uma dupla para saltar.

Harry olhou para Lobo, que parecia brigar com uma peça do equipamento. Seu parceiro dirigia-se para a porta sem ele, mas ainda assim Lobo não levantou os olhos.

O outro homem saltou. Harry se deu conta de que sobravam apenas ele e Lobo.

-Mexa-se! – gritou o co-piloto, mais alto que o rugido dos motores.

Lobo levantou-se. Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry rapidamente, e nesse momento Harry compreendeu tudo. Lobo era um líder admirado. Forte e rápido, fazia uma marcha de quarenta quilômetros como se estivesse passeando num parque. Mas tinha um ponto fraco. Por algum motivo, esse salto de pára-quedas o perturbava, e ele estava aterrorizado demais para se mexer. Era difícil acreditar, mas lá estava Lobo, empacado na porta de saída, braços rígidos esticados, olhando para fora. Harry olhou para trás. O co-piloto virara-se para o outro lado. Não percebera o que estava acontecendo. E se percebesse? Se Lobo não conseguisse saltar, estaria fora do treinamento e talvez fosse o fim de sua carreira. Só a hesitação já bastava. Ele seria descartado.

Harry pensou um instante. Lobo não se mexia. Harry via os ombros dele subindo e descendo, como se tentasse juntar coragem para saltar. Passaram-se dez segundos. Talvez mais. O co-piloto estava curvado, guardando um equipamento. Harry levantou-se.

-Lobo. – disse ele.

Lobo nem o ouviu. Harry deu uma última olhada no co-piloto, então deu um chute com toda a força. Seu pé atingiu as costas de Lobo. Pôs mesmo toda a força. Lobo, pego de surpresa, soltou as mãos e mergulhou no céu noturno. O co-piloto virou-se e viu Harry.

-O que você está fazendo? – gritou.

-Só esticando as pernas. – gritou Harry em resposta. O avião fez uma curva no ar e começou a viagem de volta.

XxXxX

Quando Harry entrou no hangar, Sra. McGonagall o esperava. Estava sentada à uma mesa, vestida com paletó curto e calças cinza de seda, com um lenço preto ajeitado para fora do bolso de cima. Por instantes, ela não o reconheceu. Harry estava com o macacão de vôo. Os cabelos, molhados de chuva. O rosto, marcado pelo cansaço. Ele parecia ter amadurecido muito rápido. Nenhum dos homens voltara ainda. Um caminhão fora enviado para recolhê-los num campo a cerca de três quilômetros dali.

-Harry? – perguntou ela.

Harry olhou e não disse nada.

Foi decisão minha não deixá-lo saltar. – disse ela. – Espero que não esteja frustrado. Achei que seria muito arriscado. Sente-se, por favor.

Harry sentou na frente dela.

-Tenho uma notícia que pode animá-lo. – prosseguiu ela. – Eu trouxe alguns brinquedos para você.

-Já estou grande para brinquedos. – disse Harry.

-Não para esses.

Ela fez um sinal e das sombras surgiu um homem, carregando uma bandeja com equipamentos, que ele pôs na mesa. O sujeito era um monstro de gordo. Quando se sentou, a cadeira de metal desapareceu sob seu traseiro esparramado e Harry se surpreendeu que o assento agüentasse seu peso. Era meio careca, com bigode preto e vários queixos, um se sobrepondo ao outro e depois ao pescoço e aos ombros. Vestia um terno de listras finas, no qual devia ter sido usado pano suficiente para fazer uma barraca.

-Meu nome é Dursley. – disse ele se apresentando para Harry. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, chapinha.

-O que você trouxe para ele? – perguntou McGonagall.

-Pena não termos tido mais tempo, Mrs. M². – respondeu Dursley. – O desafio foi imaginar o que um garoto de catorze anos poderia levar e fazer as adaptações necessárias. – Ele pegou da bandeja o primeiro objeto. Um ioiô. De plástico preto, era um pouco maior do que os comuns. – Vamos começar por este aqui.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Não acreditava no que estava vendo.

-Não me diga! – exclamou. – É uma arma secreta...

-Não exatamente. Disseram-me que você não pode portar armas. É jovem demais.

-Então não é uma granada de mão? Puxar o cordão e sair correndo feito louco.

-Claro que não. É um ioiô. – Dursley puxou o cordão, segurando-o com o polegar. – Porém, o cordão é de um náilon especial. Bastante avançado. Tem trinta metros e levanta mais de cem quilos. Este ioiô é motorizado e se prende no seu cinto. Muito útil para escaladas.

-Maravilha. – Harry não se impressionou muito.

-E veja este aqui. – Dursley mostrou uma pequena bisnaga. Harry leu o rótulo: TIRA-ESPINHA, PARA UMA PELE MAIS SAUDÁVEL. – Nada a ver com você. – disse Dursley se desculpando. – Mas lembramos que um garoto da sua idade usa uma coisa destas. E não é o que parece. – Ele abriu o tubo e espremeu um pouco do creme num dedo. – Totalmente inofensivo quando você toca nele. Mas, se colocá-lo em contato com metal, é outra história. – Limpou o dedo, espalhando o creme no tampo da mesa. No começo nada aconteceu. Depois um filete de fumaça acre torceu-se no ar, o metal chiou e apareceu um buraco dentado. – Faz isso em praticamente qualquer metal. – explicou Dursley. – Muito útil se você precisar arrombar uma fechadura. – Ele pegou um lenço e limpou bem o dedo.

-Algo mais? – perguntou McGonagall.

-Ah, sim, Mrs. M. Pode-se dizer que esta é a nossa atração especial. – Ele pegou uma caixa de cores vivas que Harry logo reconheceu, o Game Boy Color, da Nintendo. – O que seria de um adolescente sem um destes? Este vem com quatro jogos. A graça é que cada jogo transforma o computador numa coisa completamente diferente. – Ele mostrou a Harry o primeiro jogo. – Se você inserir o _Nemesis_, o computador se transforma num fax ou fotocopiadora, o que o faz se comunicar direto conosco e vice-versa. – Outro jogo. – O _Exocet_ transforma o computador num aparelho de raios X. Tem também a função de áudio. Os fones de ouvido servem para escuta secreta. Não é tão potente quanto eu gostaria que fosse, mas estamos trabalhando nisso. O _Speed Wars_ é um detector de microfone de escuta. Sugiro que o use assim que entrar no seu quarto. E, por fim, o _Bomber Boy_.

-Dá pra jogar esse aí? – perguntou Harry.

-Você pode jogar os quatro. Mas, como diz o nome, _Garoto-Bombardeiro_, este é na verdade uma bomba de fumaça. Você põe o cartucho do jogo em algum lugar do cômodo e pressiona três vezes o _start_, e ele dispara. Cobertura útil se você precisar fugir às pressas.

-Obrigada, Dursley. – disse McGonagall.

-O prazer é todo meu, Mrs. M. – Dursley levantou-se, com as pernas se esforçando para suportar o enorme peso. – Espero vê-lo de novo, Harry. Nunca precisei equipar um garoto. Tenho certeza de que vou ter um montão de idéias maravilhosas.

Saiu gingando por uma porta, que bateu forte atrás dele.

-Você viaja amanha para Port Tallon. – informou Sra. McGonagall se virando para Harry. – Seu nome será Felix Lester. – E entregou-lhe uma pasta. – Mandamos o verdadeiro Felix Lester para umas férias na Escócia. Aqui, você vai saber tudo sobre ele.

-Vou ler na cama.

-Ótimo. – De repente, ela ficou séria e Harry se pegou pensando se ela era mãe. Se fosse, o filho teria a idade dele. McGonagall pegou uma fotografia em preto-e-branco e colocou-a na mesa. Mostrava um homem de jeans e camiseta branca. Tinha perto de trinta anos, cabelos castanhos cortados rente, rosto barbeado e corpo de bailarino. A foto estava um pouco desfocada. Foi tirada de longe por uma câmera oculta. – Quero que olhe bem. – disse McGonagall.

-Estou olhando.

-O nome dele é Tom Riddle. Nasceu na Inglaterra, mas agora trabalha para muitos países. O Iraque já o contratou. A Iugoslávia, a Líbia e a China também.

-O que ele faz? – perguntou Harry, embora adivinhasse só de ver aquele rosto frio, de olhar inexpressivo e impenetrável.

-É um assassino profissional, Harry. Achamos que ele matou Sirius Black.

Houve uma longa pausa. Harry fitou a fotografia, procurando gravá-la na cabeça.

-Essa foto foi tirada a seis meses em Cuba. Pode ter sido coincidência, mas Herod Sayle estava lá nessa época. Os dois devem ter se encontrado. E há mais uma coisa. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Black usou um código na última mensagem que enviou. Um desenho. – Após essas palavras, McGonagall puxou uma folha praticamente inteiramente branca, exceto por um rabisco que fora feito no meio. A impressão não estava nítida, mas o desenho parecia ter sido feito às pressas e mostrava unicamente uma caveira e o mais estranho era que uma cobra saía de sua boca aberta, como se fosse sua língua. – Esse é o símbolo de Tom Riddle. É conhecido como a Marca Negra. Black deve ter visto Riddle em algum lugar de Port Tallon. Queria que soubéssemos...

-Por que a senhora está me contando isso só agora? – perguntou Harry.

-Porque, se você o vir, se Riddle estiver em algum lugar perto das Empresas Sayle, quero que entre em contato conosco imediatamente.

-Para quê?

-Para tirar você de lá. Se Riddle descobrir que trabalha para nós, vai matá-lo também.

-Sou jovem demais para interessá-lo. – disse Harry com um sorriso.

-Nada disso. – McGonagall pegou a foto e o desenho de volta. – Lembre-se, Harry Potter... nunca se é jovem demais para morrer.

Harry se levantou.

-Você viaja amanhã de manhã, às oito horas. Tome cuidado, Harry. Boa sorte.

Harry caminhou pelo hangar, seus passos ecoaram. Atrás dele, Sra. McGonagall desembrulhou uma bala de hortelã e colocou na boca. Seu hálito tinha sempre um leve odor de hortelã. Como chefe de Operações Especiais, quantos homens teria ela mandado para a morte? Sirius Black e talvez dezenas de outros. Quem sabe fosse mais fácil para ela tendo esse hálito doce.

Havia uma movimentação adiante de Harry, e ele viu que os pára-quedistas tinham voltado do salto. Saíam da escuridão e caminhavam na direção dele, com Lobo e os outros homens da Unidade K mais à frente. Harry tentou desviar o caminho, mas Lobo se colocou à sua frente.

-Você já vai. – disse Lobo. De algum modo ele soube que o treinamento de Harry terminara.

-Sim.

-O que aconteceu no avião... – Lobo tentou dizer depois de uma longa pausa.

-Esqueça, Lobo. – interrompeu Harry. – Não aconteceu nada. Você saltou e eu não, só isso. – Lobo lhe estendeu a mão.

-Quero que saiba... eu me enganei a seu respeito. Sinto muito ter pegado pesado. Você é uma cara legal, afinal. Talvez... seja bom trabalhar com você um dia.

-Nunca se sabe. – disse Harry.

Eles apertaram as mãos.

-Boa sorte, Filhote.

-Até mais, Lobo.

No instante seguinte, Harry sumia noite afora.

* * *

(**N/A¹:** Cabo estendido dentro do avião, no qual se engancha a tira de abertura automática do pára-quedas).

(**N/A²:** Uma significativa alusão ao mágico Mister M. Em inglês, Senhor ou Sr. é Mister ou Mr. E Senhora ou Sra. é Mrs.).

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... Até o próximo...


	9. PHYSALIA PHYSALIS

_**Capítulo 7 – PHYSALIA PHYSALIS**_

O Mercedes SL600 cinza-metálico passou pela estrada, rumo ao sul. Harry estava no banco do passageiro da frente, com tanto couro macio à sua volta que mal conseguia ouvir o motor 6.0, de 389 cavalos, que o levava aos prédios da Sayle, perto de Port Tallon, na Cornualha. Mesmo a 130 quilômetros por hora, o motor estava em baixa rotação. Harry sentiu a potência do carro. Engenharia alemã, no valor de cem mil libras esterlinas¹. Bastava o chofer magro e carrancudo resvalar no acelerador para o Mercedes deslanchar. Era um carro que não dava a mínima para os limites de velocidade.

Harry tinha sido apanhado de manhã num prédio que já fora uma igreja, em Hampstead, na zona norte de Londres. Era onde Felix Lester morava. Quando o motorista chegou, Harry já o esperava de mala pronta e havia até uma mulher, agente do MI6, que o beijou, disse-lhe que não se esquecesse de escovar os dentes e despediu-se com um aceno. Para o motorista, Harry era Felix. Harry havia lido o dossiê naquela manhã e sabia que Lester freqüentava uma escola chamada St. Anthony, tinha duas irmãs e um cachorro labrador. O pai dele era arquiteto. A mãe era _designer_ de jóias. Uma família feliz, a família de Harry, caso alguém perguntasse.

-Qual é a distância daqui a Port Tallon? – indagou ele.

Até então o motorista não tinha dito uma palavra. Respondeu sem olhar para Harry:

-Poucas horas. Quer ouvir música?

-Você tem John Lennon? – Não era uma escolha sua. Segundo o dossiê, Felix Lester gostava de John Lennon.

-Não.

-Deixe pra lá. Vou dormir um pouco.

Precisava dormir. Ainda estava exausto do treinamento e pensava em como explicar todos os cortes e ferimentos mal cicatrizados, se alguém os notasse sob a camisa. Talvez contasse que tinha brigado na escola. Fechou os olhos e deixou o assento de couro macio embalá-lo.

XxXxX

A sensação de que o carro estava parando o despertou. Ele abriu os olhos e viu uma vila de pescadores, o mar azul à frente, uma faixa de morros verdes e o céu sem nuvens. Era como um quadro de quebra-cabeça, ou ainda um folheto de férias fazendo propaganda da antiga Inglaterra. Gaivotas mergulhavam em vôo e circulavam barulhentas pelo céu. Um velho rebocador, com redes emaranhadas, a pintura descascada e soltando fumaça, atracou no cais. Alguns moradores, pescadores e suas mulheres, aproximaram-se para observar. Eram quase cinco horas da tarde, e a vila estava envolta pela luz delicada e prateada típica de um fim de primavera.

-Port Tallon. – disse o motorista. Ele provavelmente notara que Harry abrira os olhos.

-É bonita.

-Não se você for um peixe.

Rodaram pela orla do vilarejo e depois se afastaram da costa, por uma pista que se contorcia entre campos cheios de buracos estranhos. Harry viu construções em ruínas, chaminés caindo aos pedaços e rodas de metal enferrujadas, e percebeu que se tratava de uma velha mina de estanho. Na Cornualha, já se trabalhava nas minas de estanho três mil anos antes, até que um dia o metal se esgotou. Agora, só restavam os buracos.

Depois de alguns quilômetros, apareceu um alambrado, novinho em folha, com dez metros de altura e arame farpado por cima. Lâmpadas ofuscantes estavam dispostas em torres a intervalos regulares e havia imensos cartazes brancos com letras vermelhas. Via-se o que estava escrito até do vilarejo vizinho.

EMPRESAS SAYLE – PROPRIEDADE PARTICULAR

"Os invasores serão mortos" pensou Harry. Lembrou-se do que Sra. McGonagall lhe dissera. _Ele tem uma espécie de exército particular. Age como se tivesse algo para esconder._ Bem, sem dúvida, era essa sua primeira impressão. Todo o conjunto de prédios era meio disparatado, esquisito em meio àqueles campos e morros ondulados.

O carro chegou ao portão principal, onde havia uma guarita e uma cancela eletrônica. Um guarda de uniforme azul e cinza, com ES estampado no paletó, fez sinal para passarem. A cancela subiu automaticamente. Seguiram por uma estrada longa e reta até um terreno que aparentava ter sido aplainado. De um lado, havia uma pista para aviões; do outro, um conjunto de quatro prédios moderníssimos. Eram grandes edifícios de aço e vidro fume, cada um ligado ao outro por uma passarela coberta. Havia duas aeronaves perto da pista, um helicóptero e um pequeno avião de carga. Harry estava impressionado. O terreno todo devia ter uns cinco quilômetros quadrados. Era um empreendimento e tanto.

O Mercedes chegou a uma rotatória com uma fonte no centro, circundou-a e seguiu para uma casa enorme e maravilhosa. Era no estilo vitoriano², de tijolos vermelhos, com cúpulas e espiras de cobre que se tornaram esverdeadas havia muito tempo. Tinha pelo menos sessenta janelas nos cinco andares que davam para a via. Uma casa que parecia não ter pudor do próprio tamanho.

O Mercedes estacionou à frente da entrada principal e o motorista desceu, dizendo um simples "Venha comigo."

-E minha bagagem? – perguntou Harry.

-Será levada.

Harry e o motorista passaram pela porta da frente e chegaram a um saguão em que predominava uma imensa pintura à óleo, _O Dia do Juízo Final_, o fim do mundo, pintada quatro séculos antes e retratando um turbilhão de almas perdidas e demônios. Havia obras de arte por todos os lados. Aquarelas e óleos, gravuras, desenhos, esculturas de pedra e de bronze, todos amontoados, não havia um só lugar para repousar os olhos. Harry seguiu o motorista por um tapete tão espesso que ele andava aos saltos. Começava a sentir claustrofobia e ficou aliviado quando passaram por uma porta e deram numa sala enorme, praticamente vazia.

-Sr. Sayle estará aqui num minuto. – disse o motorista ao sair.

Harry olhou em volta. Era uma sala moderna, com uma escrivaninha de aço de linhas curvas, perto do centro, lâmpadas halógenas cuidadosamente posicionadas e uma escada em espiral que descia de um circulo perfeito aberto no teto, bem alto. Uma parede inteira consistia em uma única chapa de vidro e, ao se aproximar, Harry percebeu que se tratava de um aquário gigantesco. Foram as dimensões que atraíram Harry. Difícil imaginar quantos milhares de litros o vidro suportava, mas Harry ficou surpreso ao ver que o aquário estava desabitado. Não havia peixes, embora tivesse espaço suficiente para abrigar um tubarão.

Então, algo se moveu nas sombras azuladas. Harry engoliu em seco, numa mistura de horror e espanto, quando a maior medusa que ele jamais vira flutuou à sua frente. O corpo do bicho era uma massa branca e arroxeada, brilhante e pulsante, com a forma aproximada de um cone. Por baixo dela, contorciam-se na água tentáculos em profusão, de um dez metros de comprimento, cobertos de células urticantes arredondadas. Quando a medusa se mexia ou flutuava na correnteza artificial, seus tentáculos batiam no vidro, como se ela quisesse quebrá-lo. Era a coisa mais assustadora e repulsiva que Harry havia visto até então.

-_Physalia physalis_. – A voz veio por detrás. Harry se virou e viu um homem descer o último degrau da escada.

Herod Sayle era baixo. Tão baixo que a primeira impressão de Harry foi que parecia estar olhando para a imagem de um espelho distorcido. Com um terno preto caro e impecável, anel de ouro com sinete e sapatos pretos lustrosos, ele parecia a miniatura de um empresário multimilionário. Sua pele era tão escura que os dentes cintilavam quando ele sorria. Tinha uma cabeça redonda, careca, e olhos horríveis. As íris cinzentas eram pequenas demais, rodeadas inteiramente de branco. Harry se lembrou de girinos. Quando Sayle parou diante dele, seus olhos ficaram na mesma altura dos de Harry e eram menos receptivos que a medusa.

-Caravela³. – prosseguiu Sayle. O sujeito tinha o forte sotaque dos feirantes de Beirute. – É bonita, não acha?

-Eu não teria um bicho de estimação desses. – disse Harry.

-Eu a encontrei quando estava mergulhando no sul do mar da China. – contou Sayle, apontando para uma vitrine, onde Harry notou três pistolas de arpão e uma coleção de facas encaixadas em sulcos forrados de veludo. – Adoro matar peixes. – continuou Sayle. – Mas quando vi esse espécime de _Physalia physalis_, decidi capturá-lo e trazê-lo para cá. Sabe, ela me faz lembrar de mim mesmo.

-É noventa e nove por cento feita de água. Não tem cérebro, nem intestinos, nem ânus. – Harry desencavou as informações de algum lugar da memória e as soltou sem pensar.

Sayle olhou para Harry de relance, então se virou para a criatura, que flutuava acima dele no aquário.

-É um ser estranho. – disse ele. – Flutua sozinho, ignorado pelos outros peixes. É silencioso, mas impõe respeito. Está vendo os nematocistos, Sr. Lester? As células urticantes. Se você ficasse enroscado neles, seria uma morte estranhamente dolorosa...

-Me chame de Harry. – ele queria ter dito Felix, mas escapou Harry. Foi o erro mais bobo, mais amador, que ele podia ter cometido. Mas perdera a concentração com a aparição de Sayle e a dança lenta e hipnótica da medusa.

Os olhos cinza demonstraram mal-estar:

-Achei que seu nome fosse Felix.

-Meus amigos me chamam de Harry.

-Por quê?

-Por causa de Harry Ferguson. Sou torcedor do Manchester United. – Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. É que Harry tinha visto um pôster de futebol no quarto de Felix Lester e admitiu que ele ao menos escolhera o time certo.

-Muito curioso. – Sayle sorriu. – Então você será Harry. Espero que nos tornemos amigos, Harry. Você é um garoto de sorte. Ganhou o concurso e será o primeiro adolescente a experimentar meu Stormbreaker. Mas a sorte é minha também. Quero saber o que acha dele. Quero que me diga do que você gostar... e do que não gostar. – Seus olhos se desviaram e repentinamente ele assumiu a figura de um homem de negócios. – Faltam apenas três dias para o lançamento. – disse ele. – É melhor agirmos rápido, _druga_, como meu pai costumava dizer. Vão levá-lo ao seu quarto, e a primeira coisa que você fará amanhã de manhã é pôr mãos à obra. Deve experimentar o programa de matemática... e também o de idiomas. Todos os programas foram criados aqui nas Empresas Sayle. Claro, já conversamos com crianças. Recorremos a professores, a especialistas em educação. Mas você, meu caro... Harry. Você será mais útil para mim do que todos eles juntos.

À medida que falava, Sayle ficava cada vez mais exaltado, tomado pelo próprio entusiasmo. Tornara-se completamente diferente. Harry tinha que admitir que antipatizara de cara com Herod Sayle. Não era de admirar que Dumbledore e o pessoal do MI6 desconfiassem dele. Mas agora Harry precisava repensar. Estava diante de uma das pessoas mais ricas da Inglaterra, um homem que tinha decidido, por pura bondade, dar um presentão às escolas britânicas. Só por ser baixinho e repugnante, Sayle não era necessariamente um inimigo. Talvez Dumbledore estivesse errado.

-Ah, aí está o homem. – disse Sayle. – Bem na _druga_ da hora!

A porta se abrira e entrou um homem, trajando o fraque preto de um mordomo à moda antiga. Era tão alto e magro quanto seu chefe era rechonchudo e baixo, e tinha uma mecha de cabelo ruivo sobre o rosto, branco como papel. De longe, parecia estar sorrindo, mas, assim que se aproximou, Harry engoliu em seco. O homem tinha duas cicatrizes horrorosas, uma de cada lado da boca, que se retorciam até as orelhas. Era como se alguém tivesse tentado cortar seu rosto ao meio. As cicatrizes tinham um tom lilás horripilante. Havia cicatrizes menores, mais fracas, nos pontos em que as bochechas foram costuradas.

-Este é o "Sr. Esgar". – apresentou Sayle. – Ele ganhou esse nome depois do acidente.

-Acidente? – Harry achou difícil não olhar para as terríveis cicatrizes.

-O Sr. Esgar trabalhava num circo. Aconteceu durante um inovador número de arremesso de facas. No clímax, ele costumava pegar com os dentes a faca que vinha girando. Uma noite, sua mãe, velhinha, foi assistir ao espetáculo e acenou da fila da frente; ele perdeu a concentração e errou o tempo. Trabalha para mim há mais de dez anos e, embora sua aparência possa ser desagradável, ele é leal e eficiente. Aliás, não tente conversar com ele, porque não tem língua.

-Aeeerrr! – exclamou o senhor Esgar.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo. – murmurou Harry.

-Leve-o ao quarto azul. – ordenou Sayle. Voltou-se para Harry: - Considere-se feliz, porque um dos melhores quartos da casa ficou desocupado. Um dos nossos seguranças estava hospedado lá. Mas ele nos deixou muito de repente.

-Por quê? – perguntou Harry, como quem não quer nada.

-Não tenho a menor idéia. Numa hora ele estava aqui, na outra já tinha sumido. – Sayle sorriu novamente. – Espero que não faça o mesmo, Harry.

-Poorrrr... aííí! – Sr. Esgar apontou para a porta e, deixando Herod Sayle diante de sua imensa presa, saiu da sala com Harry.

Ele foi levado por uma passagem com mais obras de arte, subiu uma escadaria e depois percorreu um longo corredor com candelabros, ladeado de portas grossas com almofadas de madeira. Harry deduziu que a casa principal era usada para lazer. Provavelmente o próprio Sayle morava ali. Mas os computadores deviam ser montados nos prédios modernos do lado contrário da pista de pouso. Talvez o levassem lá no dia seguinte.

O quarto de Harry ficava no final do corredor. Era amplo e tinha uma cama de dossel e uma janela que dava para a fonte. Caiu a noite, e a água jorrava de cerca de dez metros de altura sobre uma estátua seminua, muito parecida com Herod Sayle e sinistramente iluminada por vários refletores ocultos. Perto da janela, estava posta uma mesa para ele com o jantar: pernil, queijo, salada. Sua mala estava sobre a cama.

Harry foi até ela, uma maleta esporte da Nike, e a examinou. Em casa, quando a fechara, tinha colocado no zíper três fios de cabelo, que ficaram presos entre os dentes de metal. Não estavam mais lá. Ele abriu a mala e olhou o conteúdo. Tudo estava exatamente como ele arrumara, mas tinha certeza de que a maleta havia sido metodicamente vasculhada.

Harry tirou da mala o Game Boy Color, inseriu o cartucho do jogo _Speed Wars_ e apertou o botão _start_ três vezes. A tela iluminou-se na hora com um retângulo verde do mesmo formato do quarto. Ele levantou o Game Boy e o girou em volta, contornando as paredes do quarto. De repente, apareceu na tela um ponto vermelho piscando. Andou para a frente segurando o Game Boy. O ponto luminoso piscou mais rápido, com mais intensidade. Ele se aproximou de um quadro pendurado perto do banheiro, de linhas onduladas coloridas, tentando imitar um Picasso. Pôs de lado o Game Boy e retirou cuidadosamente a tela da parede. Um dispositivo de escuta estava grudado com fita adesiva atrás do quadro, um disco preto mais ou menos do tamanho de uma moeda grande. Harry observou o microfone por um minuto, perguntando-se por que estaria ali. Segurança? Ou Sayle teria obsessão por controle a ponto de querer vigiar o que seus hóspedes faziam a cada minuto do dia e da noite?

Harry pôs de volta o quadro na parede. No quarto havia apenas um aparelho de escuta. O banheiro não tinha nenhum.

Ele jantou, tomou banho e se preparou para dormir. Ao passar pela janela, notou uma movimentação perto da fonte. Havia luzes nos prédios modernos. Três homens, vestidos de macacão branco, vinham em direção à casa num jipe sem capota. Dois outros homens passaram por ali. Eram seguranças, usando o mesmo uniforme do homem do portão. Ambos portavam submetralhadoras. Tratava-se de um exército não só particular, mas muito bem armado.

Harry foi para a cama. A última pessoa que dormira nela tinha sido seu padrinho, Sirius Black. Será que viu alguma coisa ao olhar pela janela? Ouviu algo? O que acontecera que provocou sua morte?

O sono demorou a chegar na cama do morto.

* * *

(**N/A¹:** Libras esterlinas é a atual moeda inglesa).

(**N/A²:** Estilo artístico e arquitetônico da época do reinado da rainha Vitória 1837-1901, do Reino Unido).

(**N/A³:** Caravela é o nome popular da medusa _Physalia physalis_).


	10. Procurando Encrenca

_**Capítulo 8 – Procurando Encrenca**_

Harry viu aquilo assim que abriu os olhos. Qualquer um que se deitasse naquela cama o teria visto, mas é claro que ninguém dormira ali desde que Sirius Black tinha sido assassinado. Era um triângulo cinzento enfiado numa dobra da cortina do dossel da cama. Para vê-lo, era preciso estar deitado de costas, como Harry estava.

Ele não conseguiu alcançá-lo. Teve de equilibrar uma cadeira sobre o colchão e subir mo assento para pegá-lo. Bambeando, quase caindo, enfim conseguiu apanhar o triângulo entre os dedos e puxá-lo.

Na verdade, era um pedaço de papel quadrado, dobrado em dois. Alguém fizera um desenho estranho e anotara embaixo o que devia ser um número de referência.

(**N/A:** Figura 1 – Cap. 8, link no profile).

Apesar de não haver muita coisa escrita, Harry reconheceu a letra de Sirius. O que significaria isso? Pôs uma roupa, foi até a mesa e puxou uma folha de papel em branco. Rapidamente, escreveu uma mensagem curta, em letras maiúsculas.

(**N/A:** Figura 2 – Cap. 8, link no profile).

Pegou seu Game Boy, encaixou o cartucho _Nemesis_, ligou o aparelho e passou a tela sobre as duas folhas de papel, escaneando primeiro sua mensagem e depois o desenho. Sabia que alguma máquina no escritório da agente McGonagall, em Londres, seria acionada instantaneamente e receberia a cópia das páginas. Talvez ela desvendasse o mistério. Afinal de contas, trabalhava para o serviço secreto.

Harry desligou o Game Boy, retirou a tampa de trás e escondeu o papel, dobrado, no compartimento da bateria. O diagrama devia ser algo importante. Sirius Black o escondera. Quem sabe foi isso que lhe custou a vida?

Alguém bateu à porta. Harry foi atendê-la. Esgar estava plantado lá fora, ainda com o mesmo uniforme de mordomo.

-Bom dia. – disse Harry.

-Oom ia! – Esgar fez um sinal e Harry o seguiu pelo corredor em direção à saída da casa. Sentiu-se aliviado de estar ao ar livre, longe de todas aquelas obras de arte. Assim que pararam diante do chafariz, ouviram um ronco repentino de um avião cargueiro. A hélice desapareceu por trás do telhado da casa e aterrissou na pista.

-Eee ooião. – explicou o Sr. Esgar.

-Justamente o que pensei. – respondeu Harry.

Chegaram ao prédio moderno mais próximo e o senhor Esgar pressionou a mão numa placa de vidro ao lado da porta. Apareceu uma luminosidade verde enquanto suas impressões digitais eram verificadas e, segundos depois, a porta deslizou silenciosamente.

Tudo era diferente do lado de dentro. Harry saiu da elegância e do refinamento da casa principal direto para o século seguinte. Longos corredores brancos com piso metálico. Luzes halógenas. O frio artificial do ar condicionado. Outro mundo.

Uma mulher – séria, de ombros largos, cabelos loiros presos num coque apertado – esperava por eles. Tinha um rosto bolachudo estranhamente pálido, usava óculos de aro de metal e nenhuma maquiagem, exceto um vestígio de batom amarelo. Estava de jaleco branco, com um crachá preso ao bolso: VOLE.

-Você deve ser Felix. – disse ela. – Ou, se entendi direito, agora é Harry? Sim! Meu nome é _Fräulein_ Vole. – Ela tinha um forte sotaque alemão. – Mas pode me chamar de Nadia. – Olhou para Esgar. – Agora eu fico com ele.

O Sr. Esgar assentiu com a cabeça e saiu.

-Por ali. – Vole foi na frente. – Nós temos quatro blocos aqui. O bloco A, onde estamos agora, é a área de Administração e Recreação. No bloco B fica o Departamento de Programas de Computador. O bloco C é o de Pesquisa e Depósito. E o bloco D é onde se encontra a principal linha de montagem do Stormbreaker.

-Onde é servido o café da manhã? – perguntou Harry.

-Você ainda não comeu? Vou pedir um sanduíche. _Herr_ Sayle está ansioso para que comece logo os testes.

Ela andava como um soldado, costas eretas e pés metidos em sapatos de couro que martelavam o chão. Harry a seguiu. Entraram numa sala quadrada quase vazia, onde havia uma cadeira, uma mesa e, sobre a mesa, o primeiro Stormbreaker de verdade que ele já vira.

Era uma máquina linda. O iMac podia ter sido o primeiro computador com um _design_ bem pensado, mas o Stormbreaker ganhava de longe. Era todo preto, com exceção de um relâmpago branco impresso num lado da máquina, e a tela mais parecia uma janela para o espaço sideral. Harry sentou e ligou o computador, que carregou o sistema no mesmo instante. A animação de um raio atravessou a tela, nuvens rodopiaram e depois se formou o logotipo das Empresas Sayle – ES – em letras vermelhas incandescentes. Segundos depois, apareceu a área de trabalho com os ícones de matemática, ciências, francês – todas as disciplinas -, prontos para serem acessados. Mesmo em tão pouco tempo, Harry pôde sentir a rapidez e a potência do computador. E Herod Sayle ia colocar um Stormbreaker em cada escola do país! Ele tinha que respeitar o homem. Era um presente incrível.

-Vou embora. – disse _Fräulein¹_ Vole. – Acho melhor você explorar o Stormbreaker sozinho. À noite você vai jantar com _Herr²_ Sayle e contar o que achou.

-É, vou dar minha opinião.

-Mandarei trazer um sanduíche para você. Mas lhe peço que não saia desta sala. É por motivo de segurança, entende?

-Certo, certo, Miss Vole. – disse Harry.

Ela saiu. Harry clicou num ícone e, durante as três horas seguintes, mergulhou num dos moderníssimos programas do Stormbreaker. Mesmo quando chegou o sanduíche, ele o deixou de lado, endurecendo no prato. Nunca tinha imaginado que fosse divertido fazer trabalhos de escola, mas teve que admitir que o computador conseguia isso. O programa de história deu vida à batalha de Port Stanley³, com música e videoclipes. Como extrair oxigênio da água? O programa de ciências mostrou a Harry. O Stormbreaker conseguia tornar até geometria quase suportável, coisa que o professor de Harry jamais tinha sido capaz de fazer.

Quando Harry olhou para o relógio, era uma da tarde. Já estava na sala havia mais de quatro horas. Espreguiçou-se e ficou de pé. Nadia Vole lhe dissera para que não saísse de lá, mas, se houvesse algum segredo nas Empresas Sayle, não seria ali que ele ia encontrar. Foi em direção à porta, que, para sua surpresa, se abriu sozinha quando se aproximou. Saiu para o corredor. Ninguém à vista. Hora de agir.

O bloco A era de Administração e Recreação. Harry passou por várias salas até chegar a uma cantina comum, revestida de ladrilhos brancos. Havia cerca de quarenta homens e mulheres, todos com jalecos brancos e crachás de identificação, conversando animadamente no horário de almoço. Ele tinha escolhido uma boa hora. Ninguém passou por ele enquanto atravessou uma passarela de plexiglás em direção ao bloco B. Telas de computadores estavam por toda parte, reluzindo nos escritórios apertados e cheios de papéis. Era o Departamento de Programas de Computador. Foi direto para o bloco C – Pesquisa – Passando por uma biblioteca com intermináveis prateleiras de livros e CD-ROMs. Harry abaixou-se atrás de uma estante quando apareceram dois técnicos conversando. Ele já tinha passado dos limites: estava sozinho, bisbilhotando tudo sem ter a menos idéia de que estava procurando. Encrenca, provavelmente. O que mais poderia encontrar ali?

Andou devagar, como quem não quer nada, até o final do corredor, dirigindo-se ao último bloco. Ouviu um burburinho de vozes e se escondeu rápido num canto do corredor, agachando-se atrás de um bebedouro, enquanto dois homens e uma mulher, todos de jaleco branco, passaram discutindo sobre servidores de internet. Logo acima, Harry notou uma câmera de segurança girando em sua direção. Em cinco segundos, a câmera o pegaria, mas ele ainda tinha de esperar os três técnicos se afastarem para sair correndo, fugindo da lente grande-angular.

Será que a câmera o flagrara? Harry não podia saber. Mas uma coisa ele sabia: seu tempo estava se esgotando. Talvez a tal de Vole já tivesse percebido sua ausência. Talvez alguém tivesse levado o almoço para ele na sala. Se era para encontrar alguma coisa, tinha de ser rápido...

Seguiu por uma passagem de vidro que ligava os blocos C e D, e ali finalmente encontrou algo diferente. O corredor dividia-se em dois, e uma escadaria de metal descia para o que parecia ser uma espécie de porão. Embora todos os prédios e todas as portas tivessem uma placa de identificação, a escada não tinha. Não havia luz a partir do meio do caminho. Era como se alguém quisesse que a escada passasse despercebida.

Passos nos degraus de metal. Harry encolheu-se e, instantes depois, apareceu o senhor Esgar, emergindo no andar como um vampiro de mau humor. Assim que a luz do sol bateu em seu rosto de morto-vivo, as cicatrizes se contraíram e ele piscou várias vezes antes de seguir para o bloco D.

O que ele estaria fazendo? Aonde levaria essa escada? Harry desceu os degraus em passo acelerado. Era como entrar num necrotério. O ar condicionado estava tão forte que ele sentiu gelar o suor na testa e nas palmas das mãos.

Parou ao pé da escada. Agora estava em outro corredor comprido que se estendia para trás, no subsolo do conjunto de prédios, na direção de onde ele viera. O corredor terminava numa porta metálica. Mas havia ali algo muito estranho. As paredes do corredor estavam inacabadas: eram de rocha marrom-escura com filetes do que poderia ser zinco ou outro metal. O chão também era pedregoso, e o caminho, iluminado por lâmpadas comuns penduradas em fios. Isso tudo o fez recordar alguma coisa... algo que tinha visto recentemente. Mas não conseguia lembrar o quê.

Harry pressentia que a porta no fim do corredor estaria trancada. Parecia ter sido trancada para sempre. Assim como a escada, a porta não tinha placa. E parecia pequena demais para ter alguma importância. Mas o senhor Esgar acabara de subir as escadas. Ele só poderia ter vindo de um lado – o lado oposto. A porta tinha de levar a algum lugar.

Harry foi até ela e tentou girar a maçaneta. Nem se mexeu. Encostou o ouvido no metal e prestou atenção. Nada senão... uma espécie de vibração – ou será que estava só imaginando coisas? Uma bomba d'água ou coisa parecida. Harry daria tudo para enxergar através do metal – e de repente lembrou que podia. O Game Boy estava em seu bolso. Pegou o aparelho, encaixou o cartucho _Exocet_, ligou-o e pressionou o aparelho contra a porta. A tela ganhou vida; uma janelinha na porta metálica. Harry viu uma sala imensa. Bem no centro, havia um troço alto em forma de barril. E pessoas. Fantasmagóricas, meras manchas na tela, andavam de um lado para o outro. Algumas carregavam objetos – achatados e retangulares. Algum tipo de bandeja? Num canto parecia haver uma mesa com pilhas de instrumentos que ele não podia decifrar. Harry ajustou o botão de brilho na tentativa de dar nitidez à cena. Mas a sala era grande demais. Tudo estava muito longe.

Tateou o bolso e pegou os fones de ouvido. Ainda segurando o Game Boy contra a porta, encaixou o plugue e ajeitou os fones nos ouvidos. Se não conseguia enxergar direito, pelo menos conseguiria ouvir – e é claro que as vozes surgiram, fracas e desconexas, porém audíveis, por causa do potente alto-falante do aparelho.

- ...no lugar certo. Temos vinte e quatro horas.

-Não basta.

-É o que temos. Eles chegam hoje à noite. Às duas da madrugada.

Harry não reconheceu nenhuma das vozes. Amplificadas pela minúscula máquina, soavam como um telefonema de longa distância numa ligação ruim.

- ...Esgar... supervisionando a entrega.

-Mesmo assim não vai dar tempo.

E depois as vozes sumiram. Harry tentou juntar o que ouvira. Algo seria entregue. Duas horas da manhã. O senhor Esgar estava cuidando da entrega.

Mas o quê? Por quê?

Harry tinha acabado de desligar o Game Boy e de enfiá-lo no bolso quando ouviu um rangido de sapatos, sinal de que não estava mais sozinho. Ele se virou e deu de cara com Nadia Vole. Percebeu que ela tentara espreita-lo. Nadia descobrira que ele estava lá embaixo.

-O que faz aqui, Harry? – perguntou ela. Sua voz era de uma doçura maligna.

-Nada. – respondeu Harry.

-Pedi a você que ficasse na sala do computador.

-Sim. Mas fiquei lá a manhã toda. Precisava dar um tempo.

-E veio aqui?

-Vi a escada. Pensei que fosse dar num banheiro.

Houve um longo silêncio. Às suas costas, Harry ainda conseguia ouvir, ou sentir, a vibração que saía da sala secreta. Então, a mulher balançou a cabeça como se tivesse decidido aceitar a história.

-Não há nada aqui. – Disse ela. – Esta porta dá somente na sala do gerador. Por favor... – ela fez um sinal – Vou levá-lo de volta ao prédio principal, sim? E, depois, você deve se arrumar para jantar com _Herr_ Sayle. Ele quer saber quais são suas primeiras impressões sobre o Stormbreaker.

Harry passou por ela e voltou para a escada. Tinha certeza de duas coisas: a primeira era que Nadia estava mentindo, ali não era a sala do gerador. Ela escondia algo; e a outra, que ela não acreditara nele. Uma das câmeras deve tê-lo pegado e mandaram Nadia procura-lo. Assim, também ela sabia que Harry estava mentindo.

Não era um bom começo.

Harry chegou à escada e subiu em direção à luz, sentindo os olhos da mulher como punhais em suas costas.

* * *

(**N/A¹:** _Fräulein_ significa senhorita em alemão).

(**N/A²:** _Herr_ é senhor em alemão).

(**N/A³:** Capital das Ilhas Falkland, chamadas Malvinas pelos argentinos. Nessa cidade, em 28 de maio de 1982, ocorreu a vitória dos britânicos contra os argentinos na Guerra das Malvinas).


	11. Visitantes da Noite

_**Capítulo 9 – Visitantes da Noite**_

Herod Sayle jogava sinuca quando Harry foi levado de novo à sala da medusa. Era difícil saber por onde teria entrado a mesa de sinuca, de madeira pesada, e Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele homenzinho ficava meio ridículo, quase perdido, do outro lado do feltro verde. O senhor Esgar andava ao lado dele, carregando um banquinho, no qual Sayle subia para dar as tacadas. Do contrário, não alcançaria nem a beirada da mesa.

-Ah... boa noite Felix. Perdão, quis dizer Harry, claro! – exclamou Sayle. – Você joga sinuca?

-De vez em quando.

-Que tal uma partida comigo? Restam duas vermelhas – depois as outras cores¹. Aposto que você não consegue marcar um único ponto.

-Quanto você aposta?

Sayle riu antes de dizer:

-Que tal dez libras por ponto?

-Tudo isso? – Harry ficou surpreso.

-Para mim, dez libras não é nada. Nada! Ora, eu poderia muito bem apostar cem libras por ponto!

-E por que não aposta? – as palavras de Harry foram ditas em tom amistoso, mas ainda assim soaram como um desafio. Sayle atentou para Harry.

-Pois bem. – disse. – Cem libras por ponto. Por que não? Gosto de jogar. Meu pai era um jogador nato.

-Pensei que fosse barbeiro.

-Quem disse isso?

Harry conteve a raiva ao se tocar dessa bola-fora. Por que nunca conseguia ter cuidado quando estava com esse homem?

-Li num jornal. – disse. – Meu pai me entregou alguns recortes sobre o senhor quando venci o concurso.

-Cem libras por ponto, então. Mas não espere ficar rico, hein? - Sayle tacou a bola branca, enfiando uma vermelha direto na caçapa do meio. A medusa passou flutuando, como se assistisse ao jogo. O senhor Esgar pegou o banquinho e o levou para o outro lado da mesa. Sayle deu uma risadinha e seguiu o mordomo, já calculando a próxima tacada, uma bola preta difícil na caçapa da quina. – Seu pai faz o quê? – perguntou ele.

-É arquiteto. – respondeu Harry.

-É mesmo? Já projetou o quê? – perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas Harry desconfiou de que estava sendo testado.

-Agora ele está projetando um escritório no Soho². – disse Harry. – Antes, fez uma galeria de arte em Aberdeen³.

-Sei. – Sayle subiu no banquinho e fez pontaria. A bola preta errou a caçapa do canto por um milímetro e voltou girando para o centro. Sayle franziu a testa. – A _druga_ da culpa foi sua. – rosnou ele para o senhor Esgar.

-Rêêê?

-Você fez sombra na mesa. Esqueça, esqueça! – ele se virou para Harry. – Você não está com sorte. Nenhuma bola vai cair. Não é desta vez que você vai ganhar dinheiro.

Harry puxou um taco do suporte e deu uma olhada na mesa. Sayle tinha razão. A última vermelha estava perto demais da tabela. Mas na sinuca existem outras formas de marcar pontos, como Harry sabia muito bem. Esse era um dos diversos jogos que praticava com Sirius Black. Os dois até eram sócios de um clube em Chelsea e Harry representara o time juvenil da associação. Isso ele não contou a Sayle. Mirou cuidadosamente na vermelha e bateu. Perfeito.

-Errou feio! – Sayle se aproximou da mesa antes mesmo de as bolas pararem de rolar. Mas falou cedo demais. Arregalou os olhos quando a branca bateu na tabela e rolou para trás da bola rosa. Sayle ficou encurralado. Fungando, calculou os ângulos por uns vinte segundos. – Que druga de sorte! Parece que você me encurralou por acaso. Agora, deixe-me ver... – ele se concentrou e deu uma tacada na branca, tentando fazê-la girar ao redor da rosa. Outra vez errou por um milímetro. Ouviu-se um clique quando ela resvalou na rosa.

-Falta. – disse Harry. – Seis pontos para mim. Quer dizer que já tenho seiscentas libras?

-O quê?

-Essa falta vale seis pontos para mim. E são cem libras por ponto...

-Sim, sim, sim! – Sayle cuspiu sem querer ao falar. Ele fitava a mesa como se não acreditasse no que tinha acontecido.

O lance deixara a bola vermelha livre. Foi uma tacada certeira na caçapa do outro canto. Harry nem hesitou.

-E mais cem são setecentos. – disse. Ele circulou a mesa, esbarrando em Esgar. Rapidamente, estudou os ângulos. Sim...

A bola branca beijou bonito a preta, lançando-a para o canto, voltou girando e parou no ângulo certo para matar a amarela. Mil e quatrocentas libras mais outras duzentas, assim que ele encaçapou a amarela. Sayle olhava incrédulo enquanto Harry matava a verde, a marrom, a azul e a rosa, nessa ordem, e depois fechou a partida com a preta, que percorreu todo o comprimento da mesa.

-São quatro mil e cem libras. – disse Harry. Ele pôs de lado o taco. – Muito obrigado.

-Quatro mil...! Eu não teria apostado se soubesse a _druga_ de bom que você era. – disse ele, o rosto ficando roxo de raiva. Foi até a parede e apertou um botão. Parte do piso deslizou para um lado e a mesa de sinuca desapareceu, baixada por um elevador hidráulico. Quando o chão se fechou, não havia sinal algum de que a mesa estivera ali. Era um recurso fantástico. O brinquedo de um homem que tinha dinheiro para torrar.

Mas Sayle não estava mais para brincadeira. Jogou seu taco de bilhar para o senhor Esgar, arremessando-o como se fosse uma lança. A mão do mordomo estremeceu no ar e agarrou o taco. – Vamos comer. – disse Sayle.

XxXxX

Cada um se sentou numa ponta de uma mesa comprida de vidro na sala ao lado. O senhor Esgar serviu salmão defumado e depois um cozido. Harry bebeu água. Sayle, que se animou novamente, tomou um vinho tinto de uma safra especial.

-Você testou hoje o Stormbreaker? – perguntou ele.

-Sim.

-E...?

-É demais! – disse Harry, e era verdade. Ele ainda achava difícil acreditar que esse homem ridículo pudesse ter criado algo tão sofisticado e potente.

-Que programas você usou?

-História, ciências, matemática. É difícil acreditar, mas gostei deles de verdade.

-Tem alguma crítica?

Harry pensou um momento.

-Achei estranho não ter aceleração 3D.

-O Stormbreaker não foi feito para jogos.

-Você previu fones de ouvido e microfone integrado?

-Não. – Sayle balançou a cabeça. – É uma boa idéia. Pena que você vá ficar aqui tão pouco tempo, Harry. Amanhã nós vamos conectá-lo à Internet. Todos os Stormbreakers estão ligados a uma rede central. Ela é controlada daqui. Isso quer dizer que os computadores têm acesso gratuito à Internet vinte e quatro horas por dia.

-Muito legal.

-É mais do que legal. – Os olhos de Sayle ficaram distantes, as íris cinzentas, pequenas, dançando. – Amanhã começaremos a despachar os computadores. Eles vão de avião, caminhão e navio. Levará só um dia para todos chegarem a cada ponto do país. E, no dia seguinte, ao meio-dia pontualmente, o primeiro-ministro vai nos dar a honra de apertar um botão que colocará em rede cada um dos meus Stormbreakers. Nesse momento, todas as escolas estarão interligadas. Pense nisso, Harry! Milhares de estudantes, centenas de milhares, reunidos diante da tela, todos juntos num piscar de olhos. Norte, sul, leste e oeste. Uma escola. Uma família. Aí vão saber quem eu realmente sou. – Sayle pegou a taça e bebeu tudo. – O bode está bom?

-O quê?

-O cozido. É carne de bode. Receita da minha mãe.

-Ela devia ser uma mulher incomum.

Herod Sayle estendeu a taça e Esgar serviu mais vinho. Sayle observava Harry com curiosidade.

-Sabe, tenho a estranha sensação de que já nos conhecemos antes.

-Acho que não...

-Acho que sim. O rosto é familiar. Senhor Esgar, o que acha?

O mordomo estava atrás segurando o vinho. A cara branca e mórbida se virou para olhar Harry.

-Iius Acck. – Grunhiu.

-Iius Acck? – perguntou Harry.

-Sirius Black. O segurança de que lhe falei. Você se parece muito com ele. Que coincidência, não acha?

-Não sei. Não o conheci. – Harry sentiu que estava ficando perigoso. – Você me disse que ele sumiu de repente.

-Sim. Ele veio para cá ficar de olho nas coisas, mas, se me perguntar, digo que nunca achei que prestasse para _druga_ nenhuma. Ficou a maior parte do tempo na vila de pescadores. No porto, no correio, na biblioteca. Quer dizer, quando não bisbilhotava por aqui. Claro, essa é a outra coisa que vocês têm em comum. Sei que _Fräulein_ Vole viu você hoje no... – As pupilas de Sayle saltaram à frente dos olhos, tentando se aproximar de Harry. – Você estava em lugar proibido.

-Estava meio perdido. – Harry levantou os ombros, procurando aliviar a situação.

-Bem, espero que não saracoteie por aí hoje à noite de novo. A segurança agora está muito rígida. Já deve ter reparado que meus homens estão todos armados.

-Achava que isso era ilegal na Grã-Bretanha.

-Temos uma licença especial. De qualquer modo, Harry, aconselho que vá direto ao seu quarto depois do jantar. E permaneça lá. Eu ficaria arrasado se você levasse um tiro acidentalmente e caísse morto no escuro. Embora isso, é claro, me fizesse economizar quatro mil libras.

-Nossa, pensei que tivesse esquecido a dívida.

-Você receberá o cheque amanhã. Talvez a gente possa jantar. O Senhor Esgar vai servir uma receita da minha avó.

-Mais bode?

-Cachorro.

-Sua família obviamente adorava animais.

-Apenas os comestíveis. – Sayle sorriu. – Agora, desejo-lhe uma boa noite.

XxXxX

À uma e meia da manhã, os olhos de Harry pestanejaram e ele despertou na hora.

Pulou da cama, vestiu-se rápido com suas roupas mais escuras e saiu do quarto. Ficou um pouco surpreso de encontrar a porta destrancada; os corredores não pareciam vigiados. Afinal de contas, aquela era a casa de Sayle, e toda a segurança devia estar alerta para deter pessoas entrando, não saindo.

Sayle avisou a Harry que não saísse da casa. Mas as vozes que ouvira por trás da porta de metal disseram que alguma coisa chegaria às duas horas. Harry tinha de descobrir o que era.

Ele achou o caminho até a cozinha e caminhou pé ante pé ao lado das bancadas prateadas e brilhantes e de uma geladeira americana enorme. Nada de dar chute em cachorro morto, pensou Harry, lembrando-se do jantar que seria servido no dia seguinte. Havia uma porta lateral, por sorte com a chave na fechadura. Harry virou a chave e saiu. Como última precaução, trancou a porta e guardou a chave. Pelo menos, teria um jeito de voltar.

Era uma noite fresca e um pouco clara, com a lua formando um D perfeito no céu. D de quê? – pensou Harry. Dificuldade? Descoberta? Desgraça? Só o tempo diria. Deu dois passos à frente e ficou paralisado quando passou pertinho o facho de um holofote, vindo de uma torre que ele não vira antes. Ao mesmo tempo, ouviu vozes e viu dois guardas caminhando vagarosamente pelo gramado, patrulhando os fundos da casa. Ambos estavam armados e Harry se lembrou do que Sayle dissera. Um tiro acidental o faria economizar quatro mil libras. E, dada a importância do Stormbreaker, será que alguém se importaria de saber se o tiro tinha sido mesmo acidental?

Ele esperou os homens irem embora e seguiu, na direção oposta, correndo junto à casa e abaixando-se toda vez que passava por uma janela. Chegou à ponta da casa e olhou em volta. Viu ao longe a pista de pouso iluminada e pessoas por todo lado – outros guardas e técnicos. Ele reconheceu um homem que passou pela fonte em direção a um caminhão. Era alto, magro, desengonçado, e a sua silhueta escura se destacava com a luz. Mas Harry reconheceria o senhor Esgar em qualquer situação. _Eles chegam hoje à noite. Às duas da madrugada. _Visitantes da noite. E Esgar iria encontrá-los.

O mordomo estava quase chegando ao caminhão e Harry sabia que, se ficasse parado, seria tarde demais. Sem se importar com nada, deixou a proteção da casa e saiu correndo, mantendo-se abaixado e torcendo para que suas roupas escuras o deixassem invisível. Estava a apenas cinqüenta metros do caminhão quando o senhor Esgar parou repentinamente e se virou como se sentisse a presença de alguém. Não havia nenhum lugar para Harry se esconder. Ele fez a única coisa que podia: atirou-se no chão e ficou estendido, de cara na grama. Contou devagar até cinco, depois ergueu o rosto. Esgar virou-se de novo. Outra pessoa estava lá... Nadia Vole. Parecia que ela ia dirigir. Disse alguma coisa ao subir na cabine do caminhão. Esgar grunhia e balançava a cabeça.

No momento em que Esgar deu a volta até a porta do passageiro, Harry levantou-se e correu. Chegou à traseira do caminhão, que já partia. Era parecido com os caminhões que ele vira no campo do SAS. Os veículos podiam até ser sobras do Exército. A traseira era alta e quadrada, coberta com lona. Com o caminhão em movimento, Harry subiu com dificuldade pela parte móvel da traseira e se jogou para dentro. Na hora certa. Assim que caiu na carroceria, um carro seguiu atrás, inundando a traseira do caminhão com a luz dos faróis. Se Harry tivesse demorado alguns segundos mais, teria sido visto.

Ao todo, cinco veículos partiram em comboio das Empresas Sayle. O caminhão de Harry era o penúltimo. Além de Esgar e Nadia Vole, pelo menos doze guardas uniformizados faziam a viagem. Mas para onde? Harry não ousou olhar para trás, não com um carro na rabeira. Sentiu o caminhão diminuir a velocidade quando chegou ao portão principal e depois pegar a estrada principal, acelerando morro acima, no sentido contrário ao da vila.

Harry sentia o movimento, mas não via nada. Foi lançado de um lado ao outro do chão de metal quando o caminhão fez curvas fechadas em velocidade – e só percebeu que tinham saído da estrada principal quando de repente começou a sacolejar. O caminhão reduziu a marcha. Harry percebeu que desciam o morro por uma pista esburacada. E agora já conseguia ouvir outra coisa, apesar do barulho do motor. Ondas. Estavam perto do mar.

O caminhão parou. Houve um ruído de portas de carro se abrindo e fechando, de botas nas pedras do chão, de vozes baixas. Harry se encolheu, com medo de que um dos guardas levantasse a lona e o descobrisse, mas as vozes se distanciaram e ele se viu mais uma vez sozinho. Cautelosamente, deslizou para fora da traseira. Ele estava certo. O comboio tinha estacionado numa praia deserta. Olhando para trás, Harry viu o caminho que descia a estrada e serpenteava pela falésia. O senhor Esgar e os outros estavam juntos ao lado de um velho píer de pedra que se projetava por sobre a água escura. Ele segurava uma tocha. Harry o viu fazer um arco com a tocha no ar.

Cada vez mais curioso, rastejou para a frente e descobriu um esconderijo atrás de pedras grandes. Parecia que esperavam um barco. Ele olhou o relógio. Eram duas horas em ponto. Quase deu vontade de rir. Se os homens tivessem garruchas e cavalos poderiam ter saído de um livro infantil sobre piratas. Contrabando na costa da Cornualha. Será que era só isso? Cocaína e maconha trazidas do continente? Por que outro motivo eles estariam ali no meio da noite?

A pergunta foi respondida segundos depois. Harry ficou espiando, sem conseguir acreditar no que via.

Um submarino. Ele emergiu do mar com a velocidade e a impossibilidade de um truque de ilusionista. Num momento, Harry não via coisa nenhuma; no instante seguinte, o submarino estava ali, à sua frente, cortando o mar na direção do píer, sem ruído algum do motor, com a água riscando o casco prateado e formando um rastro de ondas brancas atrás. O submarino não tinha identificação, mas Harry achou ter reconhecido o estabilizador horizontal cortando a torre de observação e o leme traseiro em forma de cauda de tubarão. Um submarino chinês Han classe 404 SSN? Movido a energia nuclear. E carregado, também, com armamentos nucleares.

Mas o que fazia ali, na costa da Cornualha? O que estava acontecendo?

A torre se abriu e um homem desceu, espreguiçando-se no ar frio da madrugada. Mesmo que não houvesse a meia-lua no céu, Harry reconheceria o corpo esguio de dançarino e os cabelos cortados rente do homem cuja fotografia ele tinha visto poucos dias antes. Era Tom Riddle. O assassino de aluguel. O sujeito que matou Sirius Black. Estava vestido com um macacão cinza. E sorria.

Tom Riddle supostamente estivera com Sayle em Cuba. Agora se encontrava na Cornualha. Então os dois estavam trabalhando juntos. Mas por quê? Por que o projeto Stormbreaker precisaria de um homem como ele?

Nadia Vole andou até o final do píer e Tom desceu do submarino para se encontrar com ela. Eles conversaram por alguns minutos, mas, mesmo que falassem em inglês, não havia como serem ouvidos. Enquanto isso, os guardas das Empresas Sayle formaram uma fila que se estendia quase até o ponto onde os veículos pararam. Ainda escondido atrás das rochas, Harry viu Tom dar uma ordem e, em seguida, aparecer na torre do submarino uma grande caixa prateada de metal embalada a vácuo. Harry não viu as mãos de quem segurava a caixa. O próprio Tom entregou a caixa para o primeiro dos guardas, e ela foi passada de mão em mão até o último homem da fila. Seguiram-se umas quarenta caixas, uma após a outra. Demorou quase uma hora para descarregar o submarino. Os homens manuseavam as caixas cuidadosamente. Não queriam quebrar seja lá o que estivesse dentro delas.

Perto das três horas da manhã, tinham praticamente terminado. As caixas estavam sendo arrumadas na traseira do caminhão que levara Harry. E foi nesse momento que aconteceu.

Um dos homens no píer deixou cair uma caixa cair. Ele conseguiu pega-la de volta de novo no último instante, mas mesmo assim a caixa tocou no chão. Todos ficaram estáticos. Imediatamente. Era como se alguém tivesse desligado um interruptor, e Harry quase sentia o medo pairando no ar.

Tom foi o primeiro a se recobrar do susto. Andou rápido pelo píer, movendo-se como um gato, sem fazer ruído com os pés. O assassino inglês pegou a caixa e passou as mãos por ela, verificando a embalagem, e então balançou a cabeça devagar. O metal nem tinha sido arranhado.

Com todos ali tão quietos, Harry ouviu o diálogo que se seguiu.

-Tudo bem. Desculpem. – disse o guarda. – Não está danificada e eu não vou derrubar mais nenhuma.

-Não vai mesmo. – concordou Tom, e atirou no homem.

A bala saiu da arma, com um vermelho cortando a escuridão. Atingiu o homem no peito, lançando-o para trás numa cambalhota desajeitada. Antes mesmo de cair no mar, ele olhou para a lua por alguns segundos, como se tentasse admirá-la pela última vez. Depois a água escura o engoliu.

Eles demoraram mais vinte minutos para carregar o caminhão. Tom sentou na frente com Nadia Vole. O senhor Esgar seguiu num dos carros.

Harry teve que calcular o tempo de volta com cuidado. Assim que o caminhão atingiu velocidade rodando falésia acima para chegar à estrada, Harry saiu de trás das rochas, correu e se ergueu para dentro dele. Quase não havia espaço, mas conseguiu encontrar uma fresta e ali se enfiou. Ele passou a mão por uma das caixas. Era mais ou menos do tamanho de uma caixa de mudanças, sem identificação e fria ao toque. Tentou abri-la, mas estava embalada de um jeito que não conseguiu entender.

Ele olhou por trás para fora do caminhão. A praia e o píer estavam distantes lá embaixo. O submarino zarpara. Lá ia ele, brilhante, prateado, deslizando na água. De repente, submergiu, sumindo tão rápido quanto um sonho desagradável.

* * *

(**N/A¹:** Sinuca snooker, ou bilhar em inglês, é um jogo em que se impulsiona com um taco uma bola branca para colocar nas caçapas buracos quinze bolas vermelhas e seis de outras cores amarela, verde, marrom, azul, rosa e preta).

(**N/A²:** Soho é um distrito da região de Londres, com residências, igrejas e uma profusão de teatros, restaurantes e boates, que lhe deram fama de bairro boêmio).

(**N/A³:** Aberdeen é uma cidade portuária na costa leste da Escócia).


End file.
